


Forbidden

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Harry Styles, Angel Liam, Angel Niall, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Louis Tomlinson, Demon Zayn Malik, Fallen Angels, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and demons shouldn't fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

All he saw was fire. A lot of it actually. The clouds were dark and stormy and the landscape was craggy with jagged rocks and littered with piercing screams. Giant pools of lava surrounded him and there were evil looking things with tattered wings flying above his head. Now most would consider something like this a nightmare.

But for him it was the same reoccurring dream. He only ever had this dream when sleeping. Ever since he was a little boy he’d dream of fire and pain and torture and he didn’t know why. And every night he’d wake up in a cold sweat with his body shaking but skin on fire.

Zayn reached over to his bedside table scrambling for his pack of smokes and he lit one inhaling the soothing smoke into his lungs and rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. The man looked over and saw that it was only five a.m. and he groaned knowing that he had only gotten three hours of sleep. Coming home from working a double at the bar to collapse in his bed in his tiny apartment and here he was wide awake again.

Honestly he was used to it, the man had never gotten more than five hours of sleep a night throughout his entire life and the reason was because of that dream. It wasn’t terrifying to him at all-he was so used to it-but the screams is what got him. He could hear begging for mercy and maniacal laughter and more screams came behind it. This was his life.

Constantly exhausted, over worked and nothing could help him sleep anymore. He’d tried alcohol-only gave him a hangover-he’d tried sleeping pills which even then didn’t work-he had once thought of just taking a handful but was scared since well, he wasn’t suicidal. Just fucking tired. And now he’d be dead on his feet at work again. Doing yet another double shift since that Eleanor girl had gone and got pregnant and what would it look like for a pregnant girl to be bartending?

He didn’t mind really, extra money and shifts was what he was all about. Had to make a living somehow and serving beer and liquor to idiots and businessman was just his calling in life apparently. He’d tried his hand at art and the man was talented but there wasn’t much money in it and he had bills to pay so he took the first job he could get when he moved to London with nothing but a couple thousand pounds saved up and a dream.

His dreams were dashed and he succumbed to the numbing reality he was just another hopeful sap looking for his big break in the city. He finished his cigarette and stood up stretching his tense muscles hearing his bones and joints pop getting a groan of satisfaction from his lips. Making his way into the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water and walked the ten feet into his living room/studio to continue a portrait of someone he didn’t know.

That was another thing in his dreams. Right at the very end, after all the screams and fire and pain, there was a man there. But it was peaceful where he was and Zayn only saw the smallest glimpses of him. He seemed very kind and humble and the only thing Zayn ever really remembered was his eyes.

They were these wide brown eyes the color of the richest chocolate and Zayn always felt like he was home when he looked in them. So he sat down at his desk turning on his computer to play his playlist of “Art Jamz” as he continued on the portrait of the man that haunted his dreams.

XXXX

Another splash of espresso, a sprinkling of cinnamon here and loaded with whip cream and the drink was perfect. Everything he did was perfect really. Didn’t matter what it was, could be from singing to making coffee for sleepy patrons all day. Everything he did was perfect.

“Here you go Ms. Adams, enjoy your day.” He smiled to the young woman who grabbed her drink and took a deep sip. She licked her lips, “Mmm, Liam my dear. I don’t know how you do it but you make the best coffee.” She slipped him a five pound note into his hand and the man always refused but she would insist and he’d take it and put it into the tip jar so that he could split everything with his best mate.

He waved her off as the other employee sidled up to him, “You know mate, you really make me look bad when you get all these compliments all the time. How are you so perfect Li?”

“I’m not perfect Josh. Not even close, I’m just really good at what I do.” He shrugged taking another order from a usual patron. The man slipped him a tip and Liam rolled his eyes as the man turned away and put it into the tip jar.

“Yes you are! Even when people tip you, you still put it in there so we split it! Why Liam? You’d be making bank with everything you get minus the actual pay you get here.” Josh seemed flabbergasted as he handed off a cup to an older woman with obviously dyed hair.

Then the rush quieted nearing noon time and the two friends leaned against the back counter watching as some University students busily typed away on their laptops and some corporate looking folks lunched on the overly priced food the coffee shop had to offer. Liam was content with his life. He was from a good home with a good family and he enjoyed his job and his best mate Josh who worked with him.

His parents had urged him to go to school but he refused saying he didn’t want to be crammed into a classroom again for another number of years and just wanted to live and experience so that’s what he did. Him and Josh were best mates from childhood and decided to move to the big city to truly get the hustle and bustle experience that their small town could never offer.

“You know you never answered my question Li.” Josh knocked into his shoulder. Liam brushed his crisp white button up shirt rolled up at the sleeves and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“How are you so perfect? And kind? Like you could take all those tips you get daily and I don’t know, actually do something with them. Instead you split it with me. Everyday. Why?” Josh asked him turning to make a refill of the one surly looking gentleman’s caramel macchiato.

“Because you’re my best mate Joshy. And we live together so there’s no point in me having more money than you. We split everything.” He shrugged as if it was the easiest explanation.

“No but I mean, Liam you’re practically a saint on Earth. You’re just so damn kind and goodhearted and sweet and-“

“Josh, are you coming on to me? No offense mate but you’re not my type.” Liam waggled his eyebrows at him and washed a blender in the sink.

“Oh sod off, you’re not my type either. But seriously, ever since I met you, you’re just so damn. I don’t know. Good.” Josh looked over at Liam who shrugged again and smiled at another regular customer who once again slipped him a tip and he quickly put it in the jar.

“See!” He motioned his hand over to the jar that was halfway filled. By the end of the day the two men would walk out with over two hundred pounds each and that was plus the actual hourly pay they received.

“Josh, why are you complaining? I just like to give back and help. S’nothing wrong with that.” Liam squeezed his shoulder and pulled ‘the face’. Josh had dubbed it that because whenever he’d have the expression it quelled all. Could be in the middle of a war zone and if Liam pulled that face-his eyes flashed with kindness and his smile was timid but open-both parties would stop fighting.

The man used it at least once a week on Josh when the slightly shorter man would get on one of his tangents. They were interrupted as a man came in and cleared his throat getting the attention of both, “Josh can you take him, my regular just came up.” Liam looked over to see one of his favorite customers come up on the other side of the counter.

“Hello Liam, good to see you again.” She smiled at him. His ears perked up hearing a very distinct slow accent and drawl. It was a bit like honey you could hear.

“You too Ms. Peazer, a pleasure as usual. The normal thing today?” He leaned forward flashing that award winning smile. She blushed slightly and nodded. He set off to make her normal order of venti double caff with extra whip on top and the man could do this in his sleep.

“That’ll be 3.25 mate.” He heard Josh’s voice speaking to the man.

“Oh yeah, um here you go.” That same low voice came through the coffee shop and Liam turned his head to see a man that made him stop in his tracks.

He had jet black hair that looked unintentionally styled and olive skin. Black stubble dusted his cheeks and chin that surrounded the prettiest pair of petal pink lips Liam had ever seen. He was dressed in all black with rather dark circles around his eyes and he gave off a somber attitude.

He was beautiful.

“Uh Liam?” Ms. Peazer asked timidly behind him and that caught the attention of the stranger with devastating cheek bones and stubble. The man looked to her first then to Liam and their eyes locked.

Liam knew him. He didn’t know how but he just did. The man was too familiar of a face to forget yet he couldn’t place him. The man in question looked at him like he was trying to decipher the same thing. His head cocked to the side as Josh was trying to hand him his black coffee-that never happened in here-and he nudged his hand with it.

“Oi, here’s your drink.” Josh sort of barked knocking both Liam and the stranger out of their weird trance. Josh’s face looked back and forth between the customer he served and Liam who was still halfway bent over with his hand on the tap to fill Ms. Peazer’s cup.

“Li?” He asked him as Liam watched the dark haired man exit the shop but kept turning his head back to peer at Liam through the windows with furrowed eyebrows and a scowl. He knew that scowl. How he didn’t know but he knew that scowl like it was his own face.

“Yeah?” Liam asked offhandedly completely forgetting what he was doing.

“I think she would like her coffee now.” He pointed to Ms. Peazer who looked more than confused.

“Oh right, sorry Ms. Peazer. My fault.” And the man quickly made her drink in record time placing it in front of her and telling her it was on the house because of his lateness. She waved him off but slipped a few quid into his palm and squeezed it. He didn’t think twice before putting it in the tip jar.

The man was wiping down his work station when Josh came up with hands on his hips, “What the hell was that?”

Liam turned his head, “What was what?” He continued to wipe the remnants of coffee off the stainless steel surfaces.

“That mate. You and that guy. What was that? He looked like he’d seen a ghost or something.” Josh motioned towards the door that the stranger had left minutes before.

“I don’t know. I just, I feel like I know him from somewhere and I can’t think where.” Liam shrugged and turned to help a Uni student with her refill. When he was done Josh came up to his side, “Weird but whatever. You’re coming out with me tonight.”

“Josh come on man, you know I don’t like to go out and get hammered. That’s your thing.” He whined to him.

“I know you don’t. You don’t have to get hammered, just come out and have a drink with me? Do you have any idea how very pathetic it is to sit at a bar by yourself every Friday? It’s horrible mate, please? You know I don’t ask for much-“

Liam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t ask for much. But please, come on. There’s this bar I heard about called Sinful’s and it seems wicked. Please Li-li?” He pouted his lip and knew that using the childhood nickname was money in the bag.

“Ugh, alright. Fine. But don’t expect me to hold your hair back when you start hurling in the toilet mate.” Liam gave in.

“Yes! I promise you’ll have a good time.” Josh skipped away like an imp and Liam was pretty damn certain he would regret this.

He didn’t like to party, never was one for the bar or club scene. He preferred to sit at home and read or cook or cry to a good movie. But Josh really didn’t ask him for much so to go out one night wasn’t going to kill him.

XXXX

Another double shift, another long night manning the bar and that was Zayn’s life right now. Since El had decided to be a mom he was stuck here more often than not with the other bartender named Ed, he was a nice bloke, bright ginger hair and an amazing voice when he sang.

It was a typical Friday night with loads of drunk Uni students and sometimes their professors trying to get a piece of that hot young tail. He smiled at the young girls who would eye him up and down and blatantly hit on him, he’d do it for the guys too, he wasn’t picky. Him and Ed were running the show as more people crowded in and the bar became stickier by the minute with sloshed drinks and beers.

“Oh bollocks, man this area will ya? Got a smartass down here.” Ed groaned out as he saw two guys in each other’s faces and one girl trying to separate them. Zayn nodded and walked down to the end of the bar with lights underneath that caused strange but alluring shadows under his face and heard someone shout “Oi!”

He turned to see his coffee shop employee with the man he had locked eyes with before. The man in question looked up and his face splayed much like it did before earlier in the day; absolute disbelief.

“Yeah, can I get two double shot whiskey and gingers please?” The shorter man asked Zayn. He was too preoccupied with the man’s friend whose eyes were just too damn familiar.

“Hello? Is this thing on?” The man tapped on the bar knocking Zayn out of his trance.

“Sorry mate, two double whiskey and gingers yeah?” Zayn asked him as he pulled two tall glasses from the rack and dove them into the ice and set about making the drinks.

“Josh come on mate, we only just got here!” The man with the familiar brown eyes sort of whined and bit his lip. He obviously wasn’t a drinker.

“Liam, live a little bit alright? You never go out and if I have anything to do with it, you will have a good time. Even if it kills me.” This Josh fellow waved him off and thanked Zayn for the drinks and handed over a handful of pound notes to pay for it.

Liam. That name sounded familiar. Sounded more than familiar. Sounded something that he had said before, millions of times before. And his eyes. Those eyes were the richest chocolate brown he’d ever seen in his life. So kind and warm and inviting and so very…he just didn’t know.

“Hey wait a minute, you came into our shop earlier.” Josh pointed to him.

“What?” Zayn was still staring at this Liam fellow who was staring right back.

“Yeah it was you and you two were doing, well basically what you’re doing now. I’m gonna go dance, you two have fun.” Josh sauntered off and Liam noticed to turn and see his roommate wink at him and point to the bartender and mouth “Go get it!”

Liam blushed and his eyes crinkled shut as his smile plastered his face. Zayn had never seen anything more beautiful.

“So, Liam is it?” He leaned forward onto his elbows to bring their faces level. Those eyes were what were getting to him. He’d seen those eyes before but never in any human he’d ever met. No, those were in his head and on paper.

“Uh yeah, it’s nice to meet you. And you are?” Liam put out his hand. Zayn clasped it and the two shot back do to the shock. Felt like literal electric sparks coursed through his hand.

“Ow! Sorry, my name’s Zayn.” He wagged his hand feeling the shock still slightly pulsing through him. Liam was mimicking him and had a look of slight pain on his face.

“It’s alright. So you work here?” Liam motioned around him and saw Josh was having a lot of fun on the dance floor by himself.

“Yeah, pays the bills. Gotta do what I gotta do. Nothing too fancy but it keeps me with a roof over my head and food in my belly.” Zayn shrugged and excused himself to help another patron. He came back after a few minutes to see Liam nursing his drink.

“Come on mate drink up.” He pushed the still full glass to the man sitting in front of him.

“I’m not much of a drinker. Never liked the taste.” He grimaced.

“Ahh well, no man sits at my bar without drinking. Policy mate. I’ll make you something you can’t refuse. It’s a bit girly but do you like fruity stuff?” Zayn asked standing up and watched as Liam’s eyes raked down his torso in his tight black shirt.

“Uh-uh yeah. That sounds lovely.” He brought one hand up to card through his short brown hair.

“Be right back.” He winked and pulled every sugary fruity liqueur and liquor from his arsenal and mixed them all together in a silver tumbler and poured it over ice into a tall glass. He pulled away Liam’s other drink and actually gulped a swig from it, “Good whiskey can’t go to waste.” And pressed the pink concoction in front of Liam.

The man tentatively took a sip, and then he took another, then another. “Wow, that’s really good. I like this.” He smiled up at Zayn who had just finished the drink he was given in the first place and the man gave him a small smirk.

“Yeah, tends to be a hit with the lightweight drinkers and girls.” He winked at Liam again.

“I’m not a lightweight or a girl thank you very much!” He came back in refusal but with a smile on his face seeing Zayn light up.

“Sure, whatever you say mate.” He rolled his eyes getting a playful slap to his arm from Liam.

And that’s how it continued. Josh would randomly come up and get refilled and wink at Liam as he sauntered off back to the dance floor and randomly whisper filthy things into his ear about the ‘fit bartender’ and Liam would push him off telling him to go dance.

The two men talked and laughed and shared comments on some of the patrons as Zayn continued making the pink fruity drink for Liam and he downed them like water. After about seven of them and two hours at the bar he could really feel them. His voice was slurring slightly and vision blurred but when Zayn came into the frame he could see perfectly.

He could see his bright hazel eyes in the light; raven colored hair and agonizing stubble on his cheeks. The man had a half sleeve of tattoos on his arm and a few peaked out from the neck of his shirt as well. When he walked away, Liam shamelessly watched his bum in those tight jeans and long legs and he was feeling this drink, whatever it was, hit him hard.

When Zayn came back as more people were filing out and last call was approaching he pointed to him, “You know Zee? You juft seem so familiar. I sw-swear I know you from som-som-somewhere.” He hiccupped out.

“You know Liam, I could say the same thing. I don’t know what it is but I’ve met you before. Somewhere.” Zayn placed his chin in his hands watching the drunken man smile at him. He could tell when someone was just messed up and hitting on him but even now this man seemed more than sincere with his words. Like he felt exactly what Zayn felt.

Josh came stumbling up to them as more people cleared the bar, “Li, we’s got to go homeee.” He smiled into the man’s shoulder.

Zayn looked at the two and nearly growled. Jealousy and envy were never anything he’d experienced before but right now with this guy hanging off of Liam with that smile on his face wasn’t something he’d like to see again.

“I’ll call us-us a cab.” Liam hiccupped out and tried to stand but it didn’t work so well. Somehow two drunks make one stand up cause they used each other to hold each other up.

“Um I could give you guys a ride? If you’d like?” Zayn asked from behind the bar.

“But Zee, you-you’ve been drinking. I can-can’t ask you to do that.” Liam started looking at him with one eye sort of closed and pointing way to his left.

“Hours ago Li, I’m more than capable. Come on.” He hopped over the bar telling Ed that he owed him one for closing by himself and walked the two out to his car in back of the bar. Solid black shiny steel and hell on wheels was his car.

Josh was lying in the back seat already passed out when Liam was poured into the passenger side and Zayn got in the driver’s side revving the engine.

“Z-zee, you promise you’re okay? Ca-cause I don’t want anything to hap-happen to you.” He muttered out taking Zayn’s hand in his own. He felt that spark again but this time it was nicer. Kind of a dull tingling.

“I promise Liam. Trust me.” He took off into the night.

“I-I do.” Liam smiled at him from the seat and gripped the man’s hand again. Zayn smiled back and heard Josh from the backseat elicit a ripping snore.

“So uh, is he your boyfriend?” He nodded back looking into the rearview mirror to see said man wide mouthed and limbs all over his back seat.

“Who J-Josh? Psssh. God no. He’s me best mate.” Liam giggled at himself. Zayn breathed a sigh of relief.

Liam directed him-not too easily since he was fucked up-until they were pulling up to Liam and Josh’s building. Zayn helped pull Josh from the back seat and thankfully the twenty minute nap he took had him a little better to move as him and Liam basically carried him up to the elevator and to the front door.

Once inside Zayn saw that Liam and Josh’s apartment was rather nice, it was clean and bright with white walls and so the opposite of what he lived in. Liam came stumbling down the hallway saying that Josh was down for the count and asked if Zayn would like to stay over. The man refused but felt a little guilty seeing how Liam’s bottom lip pouted out.

“Sorry mate, I’m just not that type of guy.” Zayn shrugged to him as Liam walked him back to the front door.

“S’funny, neither am I. I don’t know what it is but you just, I don’t know.” Liam seemed more sober now as he took in the site of the man in front of him.

“Just what?” Zayn moved forward and felt Liam’s breath hitch.

“Well okay, um not just the booze talking. Ugh, how cliché is that, but um I fe-feel we’ve done this before?” Liam looked up with wide brown eyes and Zayn knew where he’d seen them. Those were the eyes of the man from his dream. He had loads of sketches and portraits starring those eyes.

Zayn brought their lips together in the doorway and his skin was on fire as he felt that soft skin connect with his. It was like every thought in his brain had flown out the window and all he saw was color. Bright flashes of white then red then black then green. He felt Liam slip his tongue into his mouth and the man obliged him by deepening the kiss and gripping his hands to Liam’s amazing biceps and he practically whimpered feeling them flex under his grip.

Liam’s large hands landed on Zayn’s hips and squeezed them tight making the man feel breakable and fragile and yet he liked it. He felt like Liam could protect him, save him. Such strange feelings for someone you literally just met.

They continued the heated kiss in the doorway until Liam pulled back and smiled softly placing gentle kisses to now puffy lips. “So um, I’ll see you around?” he asked resting their foreheads together.

“Definitely.” Zayn breathed out and quickly typed Liam’s number into his phone and Liam did the same.

The man walked down the hallway noticing the very prominent blush to Liam’s cheeks and his childlike wave to him and he shoved his hands down his pockets with a smile on his face making his way back to his car. His lips tingled the entire way home and even when he crawled into his bed alone, he still felt Liam on his lips and in his veins.

XXXX

“Sooooo, what happened with the fit bartender?” Josh plopped down on the sofa next to Liam who was reading. He grimaced slightly at the bright light in the room-for some reason Liam just loved it to be like you were on the sun it was so bright in the room-and got up to lower the blinds slightly.

He huffed out and sighed, “His name is Zayn and nothing happened. We just kissed.”

“You sound a bit heartbroken there stud. What, was he resisting the Payne charm?” Josh knocked into his shoulder holding his cup of tea.

“No, well yes kinda, I invited him to stay over and he said no.” Liam shrugged and pinched the bridge of his nose. Liam was never and had never been the ‘one night stand guy’ or the ‘guy who fucks perfect strangers’ either.

“You? Really Li? Have I finally corrupted the angel that is Liam Payne? Makes sense since the bar’s called Sinful’s. And boy oh boy did he look like he was good at sinning.” Josh winked to him standing up to refill his cup. Liam followed to make his own.

“Hey! I’d appreciate it if you didn’t think dirty thoughts about the guy I just met.” He was putting the kettle back on and pulling out a mug for himself. He actually felt a twinge of something that was foreign and a bit unnerving. It was jealousy. And was that a bit of protectiveness?

He had just met the man less than twenty four hours ago and saw him even less than that and for some reason-sensible, level headed and extremely patient Liam-felt like he had this claim over the dark haired bartender. He didn’t like the idea, even the smallest notion that Josh may fancy him and try to get in his pants. Those pants belonged to Liam and he wasn’t sure why he felt so strongly about it.

He knew Josh wouldn’t try anything if he said not to, probably wouldn’t try without saying a word since if and when Liam ever fancied a guy-which was beyond rare-Josh would be his wingman and talk him through everything and try to make everything better. There was no reason for Liam to feel like this but he just did.

“Calm down, I’m not into him. Too dark for me.” Josh shrugged and dropped a new teabag into his cup and pulled out the sugar.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam stated defensively. This wasn’t just the slight hangover he felt making him snap and be less Liam than he usually was, he just didn’t like any sort of indication that this Zayn guy wasn’t perfect. He just met the man and already he was defending his honor or some bullshit.

“Whoa mate, calm down.” Josh patted his shoulder noticing Liam actually having a scowl on his face and his cheeks reddened dangerously. “He just seems like one of those brooding types that I’m not attracted to. You know I like my boys light and fluffy and carefree. He seems a bit too serious for this man right here.” Josh pointed to himself.

There was a knock at the door.

Liam made to move out of the kitchen but Josh stopped him with a hand to his broad chest, “I’ll get it. You finish making your tea and take a chill pill man. What’s gotten into you?” He looked at his best mate before leaving the room.

Liam turned as he pulled the whistling kettle off the stovetop and let his teabag seep with deep brown swirls into the boiling liquid. What had gotten into him? This guy, Zayn, was beautiful and funny and charming and Josh was right saying he was a bit of brooding but still it was nice. He was opposite Liam in most traits but the ones they did share were the important ones. Kindness. Compassionate. Warmth on all levels. He truly was something else.

So why was he ready to battle with his best friend of ages over someone he had just met then? And there was still that tinkling feeling in his brain that he knew Zayn from somewhere but someone who looked as devilishly handsome as he did-even with dark circles and a less than pleasant looking aura around him-couldn’t be easily forgotten.

“Speak of the devil.” He heard Josh say from the hallway and turned to see Josh beckoning someone behind him.

It was Zayn. All devastating cheekbones and stubble and he looked so good in the daylight. So very pretty with his sharp cut jaw line and pretty lips. Liam then remembered that kiss from last night-he really didn’t forget it since it had been replaying on his mind the whole time-but now he was here and Liam kissed that gorgeous man and he blushed slightly remembering his slightly dirty thoughts of what he’d like to do more with that mouth.

“Look Li! Look who I found on our doorstep.” Josh beamed brightly as he grabbed his cup of tea that was ready, “I’ll just leave you two.” And he exited the room.

Zayn stood there rather awkwardly and Liam decided to actually make his tea-three sugars-so he didn’t have to have that next day weird thing that happened. He spoke up, “So um, what brings you by?” He looked over and saw Zayn’s eyes again. The sexiest hazel-ish color and he noticed that a dot of color came out of the orbit of his iris in his left eye.

“Well actually you dropped this in my car last night.” Zayn fished something out of his coat pocket and Liam recognized it as his wallet. He hadn’t even realized he dropped it, too drunk and floating from the kiss with the man in his kitchen had him thinking of nothing anymore.

“Oh my goodness thank you! I didn’t even realize I lost it!” He grabbed it from him and opened it to see all his bank cards and cash were still there.

“I didn’t take anything Li, promise.” Zayn chuckled out and put his hands back in his pockets and smiled softly to him.

“Oh-oh I’m sorry! I didn’t think you did, just kind of a thing to check when you lost a wallet and such. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Liam said honestly and put the wallet back in his jeans pocket. How he’d not noticed he lost something so valuable and important was beyond him.

‘Cause you’re so smitten with Zayn nothing matters.’ A voice in his head popped up.

“So um, I was uh,” Zayn scratched the back of his neck and looked like he was fighting some internal battle, “well that kiss last night was fantastic and I was wondering if we could-I mean if you wouldn’t mind if we…” Zayn trailed off and motioned with his hands and Liam had never seen someone be so, well so damn cute in his life.

The man smiled and nodded and walked forward timidly and Zayn did the same so that their chests were connected and tingling buzzed through their connected flesh. Zayn leaned down bringing one hand to cup his cheek and the other to connect on his waist and brought their lips together.

Liam nearly moaned feeling the burning hot flesh of his supple lips press against his and he practically melted into the touch. Zayn’s lips were like he was finally complete-as weird as that was-but it was the truth. There was no tongue, just the simple parting and reattaching of their lips to one another and the small sounds of kisses filling the kitchen. Liam brought both his hands to Zayn’s hips and squeezed and never wanted to let go. He was on fire and it was a good feeling.

Zayn pulled back and looked into Liam’s eyes-those eyes he had seen in his dreams since he was a child-and breathed out slowly and shaking, “Wow.” He whispered into the air.

“Mhmm.” Liam nibbled his bottom lip because he felt the same. It was all just so wow.

Zayn pulled back a bit more with his very warm palm against Liam’s cheek and hand on his hip-Liam was attached as well and never wanted to let go-then Zayn asked, “Could I take you out to breakfast maybe? If you’re not doing anything right now?”

Liam nodded and bit his lip again, “Yeah, let me just grab my coat.” And he regretfully exited Zayn’s embrace-his skin still burning from the touch-and walked out of the kitchen to retrieve his coat from his bedroom while Zayn posted at the front door.

Josh walked into his room as Liam was checking himself out quickly in the mirror and pulling on a coat, “So Liam? Yeah?” He was smiling. Liam knew what question he was asking.

The man smiled and blushed slightly passing Josh in the doorway, “Yeah.”

“Fucking yes! Go get him.” Josh walked back down the hall and saw Zayn standing by the door looking up at the ceiling, “Oi Zayn, take care of me mate yeah?”

The man was snapped back into attention seeing Josh sitting on the sofa with an all too knowing expression on his face. Liam entered the frame with a shy smile on his face and Zayn could die right now if he could see that look on his face forever.

“Yeah mate, of course.” He nodded to Josh who raised his mug to them.

“Be back later Josh.” Liam called from behind him and shut the door. Walking down the hall he was still blushing and if his cheeks could get any more red they would have when Zayn took his hand in his own and squeezed it gently. Zayn smiled back at Liam as the two exited the building and his hangover didn’t feel so bad anymore.

XXXX

Liam had told Zayn of a diner that served really lovely food at nice prices and apparently the man was quite familiar with it. Zayn frequented the diner at least once a week.

“No way, how come I’ve never seen you?” Liam asked as Zayn pulled into the parking lot he had been in so many times before.

“I don’t know, maybe we weren’t met to meet yet.” He shrugged and smiled taking Liam’s hand in his and Liam damn near fell right there. Every time his skin touched Zayn’s it was something electric and volatile and exciting and new. It was something he’d like to keep happening more often than not.

He let Zayn lead him into the small diner and sit at a table across from each other as an older woman with gray hair pulled back in a bun started speaking, “Zayn dear, the usual love?”

“Actually no, could you give me the full English breakfast please. Actually hungry today.” He folded his menu to this rather sweet older woman who reminded Liam of his grandmother.

“And you deary?” She turned to face him.

“The same if it wouldn’t be too much trouble. And a cup of tea please. I’ll add my own sugar.” He nodded to the nice woman who nodded at the two with a soft smile. It was full of fondness and appreciation. She walked away with their menus secure under her arm and left the two at the table.

“Um, what’s the usual for you here?” Liam asked and missing the skin on skin contact with his gorgeous date-was this considered a date?-he slipped his hand into Zayn’s across the table. Zayn smiled and squeezed it slightly.

“Usually it’s just black coffee and lots of it. I don’t sleep well you see.” Zayn shrugged.

“Insomniac?” He asked and internally applauded the nice woman who brought his cup of tea and Zayn’s coffee with a pristine quickness.

“No, just always tired. I don’t get much sleep. Never have.” Zayn administered and Liam brought his hand out to clasp his and squeezed it.

“That’s a shame” With a heart breaking smile on his face and Zayn could feel the warmth flood through his blood at the nice man’s sentiment.

 

The two talked-Liam’s hand still holding on to Zayn’s-and the two only separated when two huge dishes of food were placed in front of them. The smell of sausage and eggs and the plethora of foods made both their mouths water and they hummed in agreement that it was delicious. Through sips of tea and coffee and bites of food the two continued to talk like they had known each other for years.

Liam talked about how he met Josh in school when they were younger and how the two had moved to London to get away from their boring town. Zayn spoke about his own crappy neighborhood he moved from and how he would always get in fights with the other boys. Liam came off as this sweet and genuinely content person that Zayn admired whereas Zayn came off as this rather reclusive man with a less than pleasant past.

But both still liked each other. Probably more than two people should for having just met. Zayn made Liam laugh over and over with his sarcastic quips and demeanor making his eyes shut as he smiled heartily at him. Zayn wanted to make him smile like that forever.

Liam was a breath of fresh air to Zayn, made him feel a little less down and was practically sunshine to his soul. Zayn wasn’t depressed per say but he wasn’t really happy either. Just kind of numb to everything and life in general. But this Liam guy was making him feel. And he liked it.

They were finishing up their meals and Liam adamantly refused to let Zayn pay saying that since he brought him his wallet he would do the honors of paying. Zayn refused. They slightly argued with smiles on their faces for ten minutes before both came to the agreement to just split the bill. When the waitress came back to collect the check she had said she had heard the two arguing about who would pay and said that they were the cutest couple she’d ever seen.

Zayn stuttered out, “Oh uh we’re not together.” Liam blushed.

“Well you should be. Never seen two people look at each other like that. You two have a lovely day.” She smiled at the two men and walked away.

Zayn coughed and asked Liam if he had any plans for the day-it was a beautiful Saturday with the sun bright and fluffy clouds in the sky-Liam said he didn’t have anything to do.

“Would you like to hang out? I mean, if I’m not being too pushy.” He smirked at Liam getting back into the car and revving the engine. For some reason Zayn just couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to be surrounded by Liam at all times. The entire night he slightly regretted not staying at his place but he didn’t want to taint this. Liam was pure and he sure didn’t want to take advantage of him in his inebriated state but all night he imagined them sleeping next to each other with shushed whispers against the pillows.

“Oh not at all. I’d love to. So what would you like to do?” Liam asked him buckling his seatbelt as Zayn pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road.

“I’m not sure, I don’t really go out and explore much since I’m usually working. Do you know of any nice spots?” He looked over to see Liam with a contemplative look on his face. He looked like a little boy had been mixed with a puppy and Zayn tried very hard not to veer off the road cause he couldn’t stop looking.

“Well there’s this real nice park I like to go to.” Liam motioned and his eyes lit up.

Zayn was directed to the park and Liam wasn’t kidding when he said it was nice. There were loads of flowers and towering oak trees and even a pond with ducks quacking all around. When they stepped out of the car Liam slipped his hand into Zayn’s and there was that tingling again and they both felt it.

“Come on, I want to show you something.” Liam tugged Zayn down a winding path then up a steep hill making Zayn slightly wheeze at the exertion. He really should quit smoking. On top of the hill there was a clear spot with a bench on it. Liam pulled him over to sit and Zayn whispered “Wow.” at the view of London. There wasn’t too much to see since the hill wasn’t that high up but there was enough you could see the skyline over the grove of trees surrounding them.

“Yeah, I come here a lot to think. Clears my head and the view is lovely. Real peaceful and quiet.” Liam spoke lowly with their fingers interlinked.

“I can see why. This is great Li.” He squeezed his hand and Liam smiled at him.

The two sat there for hours talking even more. They shared stories of childhood endeavors like how Liam broke his wrist biking at seven and Zayn had once fallen from a tree in his backyard and was awarded with a headache for three days. The two went back and forth talking about life and what they wanted to achieve in it.

Zayn spoke about his dreams of being an artist but it didn’t pay the bills so he just did it for fun. Liam asked if he could see some of it someday and Zayn said he could. Liam talked about his job at the coffee shop and his overbearing mother. Zayn chuckled hearing his impression of her.

They swapped stories and experiences of lost love and pets and everything you could talk about. The sky began to dim slightly and the two fell into silence after a while and the only sounds around them were bats coming to life catching bugs and their breathing.

“I know this is going to sound weird and a bit farfetched but I feel like we’ve done this before. Like, you and I talking. Even though I just met you I feel like I know your whole story. Does that make me sound like a nutter?” Liam looked over with a guarded face.

“Nah, not at all. I’d be lying if I didn’t feel the same way. Sort of like past lives or something like that. Very weird. But it’s a good weird. We don’t have that awkward first date thing going on.” Zayn smirked at him.

“Is this a date?” Liam questioned him blushing. He seemed to blush a lot when he was around the man with the perfect jaw line.

“I’d like to think it is. I mean we went out to eat and I don’t think I’ve ever talked so much in my life to anyone. Kinda feels like I can tell you anything.” Zayn was shyly tip toeing around this whole thing, he didn’t want to be too forward and scare this guy off, he really liked him.

“Same here Zee. And I think this is probably the best date I’ve ever had.” He smiled and leaned forward to claim his prize of those sinfully delicious lips.

The tingle and sparks came full force as their mouths connected. Zayn cupped Liam’s cheek like he did that morning and deepened the lip lock by swiping his tongue across the man’s bottom lip. He was granted access and the two languidly kissed as the stars started to twinkle above their heads. Then they both jumped hearing Liam’s phone going off to the tune of Britney Spears.

Zayn pulled back, “Really?” He looked at Liam’s pinking face as he pulled the phone out.

“Don’t judge me.” He knocked Zayn’s shoulder making him chuckle then answered the phone, “Yes Josh?”

“No I’m fine.” Pause. “We’re at the park.” Pause. He moved the phone away from his mouth to speak to Zayn, “You’re not planning on dragging me into the woods and harvesting my organs are you?”

“Wh-what? No I’m good thanks.” He looked shocked as Liam smiled at him. What the fuck?

“No Josh he isn’t planning on killing me. What did you want?” Pause. “Alright I’ll be home soon, hold on.” He closed the phone and slipped it back in his pocket.

“And that was?” Zayn asked standing following Liam back down the hill. Liam grabbed his hand again and linked their fingers.

“Josh. And he’s hungry and asked me to pick something up from the Chinese place. Would you like to come and have some egg rolls?”

“I’d love to. I didn’t even realize I was hungry till now.” His stomach grumbled loudly as did Liam’s. They’d been talking for so long that they had completely skipped lunch and it was nearing dinner time now.

The two made it back to Liam’s home with an impatient and whiny Josh who tore open the bag and kissed Liam’s cheek in thanks for his food. The three sat around the coffee table talking and laughing as Josh and Zayn warmed up to each other. He of course embarrassed the hell out of Liam and the man shot death glares at his soon to be dead friend. Kept this shit up he’d smother him or something.

Later on when it was getting late Liam walked Zayn to the door and thanked him for such a wonderful date and Zayn did the same. They brought their lips together softly and molded into each other like before then made their goodbyes.

Closing the door and walking back into the living room, Liam saw Josh with a shit eating grin on his face, “Don’t even start.” He pointed at him.

“What? Can’t a man be happy for his best friend?” He cracked open his fortune cookie. “So details now Payne. I want to know everything.”

Liam plopped onto the couch and spilled every last detail of Zayn and became tongue tied over him and the amazing day he had just talking and enjoying each other’s company.

“Liam’s got a boyyyyyfrannnnnn.” Josh sang to him and barely avoided a swat to his head.

Liam liked the sound of that but he wouldn’t let Josh know it.

XXXX

The next few weeks for both Liam and Zayn were filled with even more conversations, kisses and hand holding whenever the two were near each other. Josh had actually stated he was getting a toothache from all the sweetness the two poured onto each other when lounging around the shared flat. They went on more dates as well. Both refusing to let the other pay and would always split the bill evenly.

They visited shops Zayn never even knew existed and Liam was shown random hole in the wall spots to grab coffee and lunch he didn’t know existed either. The two taught each other more than just sites to visit in the city. They taught each other how to open up and be vulnerable and let someone take care of you. They taught each other that someone perfect-at least to them-could be real and just so happen to find each other.

Liam gushed to his mom about the dark haired man he was falling for with every passing day and Zayn never shut up about Liam while at work getting Ed to roll his eyes more than once on occasion. The two men were inseparable whenever possible and they had made time for each other at every turn they could. Zayn started to stay over on nights Liam would beg him and the first time they slept together it was he to let emotions and feelings stain the sheets.

Liam had waited until Zayn finished his shift at the bar and came to his flat around three a.m. and the man leaped into his arms crashing their lips together.

“Well hello there. Now that’s a nice way to end the night.” Zayn chuckled out as Liam walked away carrying the man’s leather coat and hanging it up on the rack.

“I’ve got an even better way to end it love.” Liam purred to him and Zayn noticed he was in nothing but tight green boxer briefs and a skin tight beater. He kissed Zayn again but this time was slower and softer and let his hand drag down the man’s torso then cup his groin and squeeze it.

“Oh yeah, that-that’s a better way.” Zayn moaned out as Liam was nibbling on his throat and brought him into the familiar bedroom and groaned as the man peeled his clothes off that smelled faintly of smoke and booze. Liam lay down and slipped off his boxers letting his half hard uncut cock fall between his thighs as Zayn undressed himself and he was already completely hard. You got a man that looks like Liam naked and wanting you, you tend to be ready and alert.

He crawled on top of him and the two heatedly kissed with roaming hands and stiffened members that rubbed together getting a moan to fall from both their lips. Liam reached blindly for the bottle of lube and condom he already had waiting and pressed it into Zayn’s chest hovering above him.

“Cheeky, what makes you think I even wanted sex tonight?” Zayn purred over the man who simply shrugged and began to roll away, “Alright fine, if you don’t want to.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Zayn pinned his shoulders back and kissed him again and smiled against his.

Zayn kissed down Liam’s body swirling his tongue around each pink nipple getting the man to arch his back slightly and let out breathy moans spurring Zayn on and his cock to throb. Then he reached his groin and licked a fat stripe up the base of his uncut member and nibbled on the foreskin lightly with his lips as he coated his fingers in the lube. He dipped his cool hand between Liam’s cheeks and circled his rim.

“Oh god, oh Zayn.” He whined out rather high pitched and the man leaned forward to bite his hip bone and soothe the red mark with his tongue. Then he pressed two fingers forward feeling Liam clench his fingers in scorching heat. He lapped at his balls and tickled the stretchy skin of Liam’s length pressing in farther and slowly pulling out to push back in.

Liam’s hands were tugging dark locks of hair and biting his lip as the most perfect man to ever walk the Earth was opening him so carefully. His breath hitched as a third finger stretched open his puffy hole and his back arched and arms flexed when Zayn rubbed his sweet spot inside him. The man continued to scissor a now sweating Liam open making the man’s skin feel as if it were on fire and his lungs filled with lead.

“Oh Zayn, please baby.” He moaned out and sort of sighed when he felt his passage empty to watch with heavy lidded eyes, Zayn in all his dark glory with tattoos and perfect nipples, rolled on the condom and lubed his shaft up more, Liam whimpered because Zayn was a big boy. Eight inches at least with this wide head that got wider as it went down. Like a damn traffic cone or something, just kept getting thicker.

He leaned down and brought their lips back together as he prodded Liam’s fluttering entrance with the tip of his cock and he pressed forward. His eyes rolled back into his head and he saw flashes of white behind his eyes and his blood ran backwards feeling the intense pressure of Liam around him. Liam on the other hand was breathing heavy through his nose as their two mouths were still going at it and his blunt nails dug into olive flesh leaving crescent moon shapes on his shoulders and hips.

Zayn, once finally buried, stopped and his breath was warm across Liam’s cheeks and the two just looked each other in the eyes. They didn’t speak or move and let their chests rise and fall against each other. Zayn leaned down and gently and tenderly brought their lips together as his hips rocked into Liam. He heard small whimpers come from the man below him and felt his cock tense between their abs and his tunnel would clench.

They sweat all over each other and pulled hair and bit down on meaty shoulders as they both worked up to their climaxes. Liam sucked a dark bruise to his throat as Zayn scratched four bright welts to Liam’s side and the two were so in sync it sounded like one person not two in the room. The friction of Zayn’s abs and happy trail against Liam’s cock was sending waves of bliss through his body and he was so close.

“Oh Zayn, I’m gonna-“ He whined out sounding almost like he was crying. He almost was cause this was so good. He had this perfect person inside him and nudging the most sensitive of areas and making him feel pleasure he’d never had before.

“Okay.” He whispered out and sat up to grab Liam’s length with his soft and warm hand and began pumping his shaft faster. He licked his lips seeing the precum bubble from his slit and smear into his pliable foreskin and Zayn picked up the speed of his hips. Liam was so tight and hot inside that his own cock felt as if it were doused in the sweetest of fires making beads of sweat roll down his body.

With a few more stabs to Liam’s prostate the man couldn’t hold on anymore and released the most intense load he had ever felt in his life. His back arched off the bed making his sternum pop, he screamed out “Zayn!” his breathing stopped and what felt like a million volts of electricity flooded his body. His spunk splashed across his chest and stomach and Zayn’s amazing hand.

The inhuman clamping around Zayn’s member had his seeing stars and he bit his lip so hard he nearly tasted blood and shot thick spurts of cum into the condom. The two were locked into their orgasms and rode each other out through them then collapsed with Zayn on top breathing heavy just as Liam was.

“Holy fuck.” Zayn panted out feeling Liam nod below him and he slipped out regretfully and tied the condom in a knot then threw it into the waist bin. Coming back to the bed he saw Liam scooch up slightly and open his arms up to a very sated and naked Zayn.

“You were amazing.” Liam kissed the top of his head as he settled into his chest.

“Yeah?” Zayn looked up to see Liam with very heavy eyes and a smirk on his face. “Yeah. “ He nodded to him and brought their lips together. “Now get some sleep.”

“Hey Li?” He pulled away from the embrace getting Liam to perk up and look at him with a raised eyebrow and that look of ‘where you going’ that was too cute.

“Listen I know we haven’t known each other for very long and I don’t think it’s the post sex haze, granted it’s still going strong, but I think I’m falling in love with you. And I’d really like it if you were my boyfriend.” He nibbled his lip in worry. He never told anyone he loved them-no significant other anyway-and here he was only knowing Liam maybe two months and he was falling in love with him?

Yeah. He was. If not already in love with the man and those haunting eyes.

“Kiss me.” He declared. Well that wasn’t exactly the reaction he expected. But he obliged when Liam pulled him in for a heated kiss and let their tongues slip back and forth. Liam slowed their kissing down to small pecks holding Zayn’s slightly stubbly chin with his wide thumb and forefinger, “I think I’m falling for you too Zee and of course I want to be your boyfriend.” He kissed him again and Zayn had never smiled so hard in his life.

They kept kissing until the sun was coming up and both men were thankful they could sleep in that day. So Zayn fell asleep with his head on Liam’s chest and his heart matching up the beat.

XXXX

There was a knock on Liam’s bedroom door and he groaned because it was just entirely too early for this right now. He was warm and comfortable and the room was dim cause the blinds were down and there was something solid behind him. He opened his eyes to look down and see a tan arm wrapped around his waist with tattoos on its surface. Then he felt the rise and fall of someone’s chest and warm breath fanning his neck. He turned his head slightly to see black hair all types of messed up and then he remembered last night.

He just wasn’t in Zayn’s arms. He was in his boyfriend’s arms. A boyfriend that loved him and he loved him back. He smiled and tried to snuggle back into the embrace as Zayn pulled his arm tighter but then there was that knock again. Then he heard the door open, “Li? You up?” Josh whispered.

“Yes but I’d like not to. Kinda wrapped up at the moment.” He lifted his head to see Josh poking his head through and smirking seeing his best friend looking quite comfortable wrapped in someone’s arms. Then his eyes went down and Liam’s followed seeing that the sheet covering them didn’t cover Zayn’s ass. “Oi! Stop looking!” He heatedly whispered.

“Just admiring my dear. But um, there are two guys here to see you. The blond one is really fit.” Josh just shrugged. Liam pulled out of Zayn’s embrace and covered his tan bum and the man fell into where Liam was just at with a sigh and a heavy breath. It looked like he was reaching for something, Liam figured it him, but ignored it as difficult as that was.

“Who are they?” Liam asked getting out of the bed and telling Josh to close his eyes since he was still very naked and didn’t want Josh to get two free shows this morning. Josh waved him off saying he’d seen the goods but closed his eyes anyway as Liam threw on his sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt.

“I don’t know, they just said they’re old friends of yours. Well if they are, try and hook me up with blondie. He’s right cute mate.” Josh closed the door as Liam nodded his head and stretched waking up. He groaned and moaned feeling his muscles pop and joints pull and damn that felt good. The dull throb in his bum felt good too. That was the most amazing sex he’d had in quite some time-probably all time-and it was all thanks to some very handsome man still fast asleep in his bed. He looked to see Zayn’s lips were puffy and pouting and his face was slack, his long arms were reaching out for something that wasn’t there and his back curved ever so nicely in that position.

Liam leaned down and kissed his forehead knowing that Zayn was a big fan of sleep and since he didn’t get much-he had actually said that sleeping next to Liam he could sleep through the night now-he left him be to see his so called ‘old friends’.

The man walked out rubbing his eyes to Josh handing him a cup of tea and pointing to two men sitting on their couch. One had this windswept curly brown hair and pale skin and the other was in fact fit like Josh had said with piercing blue eyes and blond hair. They both stood and Liam chuckled seeing them wearing the exact same thing, light colored jeans with white t-shirts and white shoes. So white they looked more than brand new.

“Ah Liam, good to see you again.” The blond one piped up and flashed a smile of pearly teeth.

“Yes it is, been a long time.” The curly haired one smiled and a dimple popped out.

“I’m sorry but do I know you? Cause I have no idea who either of you are.” He looked confused and turned to Josh seeing he wasn’t paying any attention at all. His brown eyes were raking across the blond’s slim body. He knocked his shoulder grabbing his attention and raised his eyebrows saying ‘stop it’ silently. He just shrugged and kept staring.

“Oh yeah, forgot his memory got erased. Well we do know you very well. Have known you for a very long time.” The blond spoke up again. He noticed he had an Irish accent. He felt Josh shiver by his side. Hornball.

“And how is that exactly?” He looked at the two strange men in his apartment. Of course Josh would invite perfect strangers into their home. Although he had done the same with Zayn but that was different.

“You might want to sit down for this. Don’t know how you’ll take the news of it.” The curly haired one’s voice was deep and slow.

“Can I know your names please? Rather rude you know mine and you haven’t introduced yourself.” Liam finished his tea and set it down on the table as Josh quickly took a seat nearest the blond man.

“Oh yeah, still as proper as ever like the old days. Well I’m Harry and this is Niall.” The green eyed one-Harry-pointed at himself then the blond.

“Babe?” Came a gruff voice behind him and he turned and automatically smiled seeing Zayn shuffle out of the bedroom wearing a pair of Liam’s sweats and his torso bare. Dammit he looked good like that. All sleepy still rubbing his eye with a balled up fist and his hipbones on show for everyone. The man walked over and kissed Liam’s cheek and got a wolf whistle from Josh on the couch.

“Nice handiwork there Li.” He pointed to the very purple bruise on Zayn’s neck. The man blushed and muttered; “Shut up.” as Zayn slipped his hand into Liam’s.

“And there’s Zayn. Wow, you two look exactly as you did before.” Niall sounded rather dreamily. That got Zayn’s attention.

“And you are?” He asked rather pointedly.

“Zee, this is Niall and Harry, apparently they’re old friends of mine.” He pointed to both men still standing and they both waved when their names were called. Zayn looked at the two and for some reason didn’t like the fact that they knew Liam. Call it jealousy but these two were gorgeous and he didn’t feel much like knowing how and why they knew his boyfriend. He gripped his hand tighter in covetness.

“We’re also old friends with Zayn as well. Now please, sit so we can explain.” Harry came out and a small smile graced his flawless features. For some reason that stirred something in Liam, like he could trust these two men with his life and he’d only just met them. Seemed to be an occurrence meeting people and automatically feeling some sort of way about them lately.

“Well mates, I’ve never seen you a day in my life so please, do tell.” Zayn snipped at them. He didn’t like to wake up without Liam next to him and then find out these two beautiful men in his boyfriend’s apartment not only knew Liam but also himself.

“Well we came here because, well you two can’t be together.” Niall looked over at Harry as if it was the hardest thing he would ever have to say. Liam’s eyes widened while Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed. Fuck that. He wasn’t about to give up on the best thing to ever happen to him.

“Well no offense but fuck you both. I love him and he’s mine. So you two can sod off.” Zayn scoffed at them and moved his hand to be completely molded to Liam’s. “Please tell me these aren’t jealous ex’s of yours or something?” He whined turning to face a dumb struck Liam.

“You sly dog! How the hell did you have these two and not tell your best mate?” Josh piped up looking at Liam like he was a legend or something. Liam raised his free arm in the whole ‘I have no fucking clue’ way and looked at Zayn, “Zee, I don’t know them at all.”

Niall chuckled, “It’s funny how your best friend is human. Used to be us but since you’re down here now I guess it makes sense.”

The three other than Harry turned their heads to the blond, “Human? What’s that supposed to mean?” Josh asked him like he had just called his mother a pikey or something.

“Just tell them Ni, it’ll be easier than this beating around the bush.” Harry’s deep voice came out as he stared at the floor.

Okay, so he’s got two strangers talking nonsense that they can’t be together and just referred to Josh as a human. What kind of crazies was he dealing with? But yet why did he seem okay with their presence? Zayn was the opposite, he seemed to practically be shaking in anger and his scowl was deep.

“Alright, well Liam, the thing is. The whole reason you and Zayn can’t be together is because it’s forbidden. By God.” Niall spoke to him straight faced. Well there was something new. He didn’t think that Bible banging Christians would zero in on him and Zayn and of course Josh brought them in.

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me! Really Josh? You brought some homophobic Christian, door to doors up in here?” Zayn let go of Liam’s hand and puffed up his chest the best he could, “Not to be rude, but please get the fuck out.”

“Sorry we can’t, we’re here to warn you. There are many things coming after you.” Harry piped up this time meeting Zayn’s dark gaze. He had seen that gaze before but the last time he saw it, it was on a battlefield.

“What do you mean things?” Liam asked and pulled Zayn back down into his seat. “Let’s hear them out Zee, it’s okay.” He spoke soothingly and you could see the dark haired man visibly relax.

“Just like you Liam, always the one to calm him down.” Niall smiled at them.

“You still didn’t answer my question. What things are coming for us? How is it you know so much about us? Because we obviously don’t know you.” Liam asked them nicely rubbing his thumb across Zayn’s palm calming him.

“Angels and demons guys. They’re both coming for you to split you up. Again.” Harry told them flatly.

“Oh sod off.” It was Josh this time that scoffed.

“It’s true! Liam you’re an angel and Zayn, well, you’re not. And both sides have heard of your union again and they’re coming to finally end it.” Niall spoke.

“You lot are crazy! Liam please, come on, let’s go back to bed and get these two nutters out of here.” Zayn whined to Liam who looked rather contemplative. Just then a rumbling came through the apartment shaking it slightly making some pictures fall on the shelf and the dishes rattle in the kitchen. “What the fuck?” Josh asked out loud.

Then an almost deafening pop sounded in the room causing the three who weren’t guests to cover their ears and utter curses. “Hello lot.” Came a light voice.

Zayn, Liam and Josh looked up to see a man, quite short with brown fringe and mischievous blue eyes standing right in the center of the living room. He was dressed in wine red pants and a form fitting black shirt.

“What the hell!” Liam fell off his seat and Zayn quickly grabbed him to set him back. Josh had a look of absolute terror on his face-someone just appeared in your home, it happens-while the two guests looked on as if they were almost expecting it.

“What the fuck is going on? Who are you!?” Zayn hollered at the man and stood up defensively in front of Liam who was trembling and his heartbeat was thundering in his chest. Talk about a surprise.

“Oh Zayn, now is that anyway to greet a friend? I’ve missed you!” The man called out and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck who quickly untangled himself from the grasp and pushed him back.

“Louis. Stop it.” Came Harry’s deep voice and the man’s eyes darted over to the voice and pursed his lips but his eyes softened dramatically. “Hello Harry.”

“I take it you two know each other?” Josh squeaked out pointing between the two of them. This was blowing his mind now.

“Yes we do, we were in the same situation as Liam and Zayn but stopped it before what happened to them, happened to us.” Harry answered but never took his eyes off of this Louis person.

“And what happened to us?” Liam’s voice was small and wavering. He was so scared. Not just everyday two people show up at your house saying God doesn’t want you to be with your boyfriend then another person just somehow shows up in the middle of your living room after what felt like a small earthquake.

“You haven’t told them?” Louis asked looking at both Harry and Niall who were still sitting on the couch with both eyes trained on him.

“Well we were about to before you made your entrance you prat.” Niall rolled his eyes and looked at Liam and Zayn whose hands were clasped again. They weren’t even paying attention to the people in the room as Zayn was caressing Liam’s cheek with his thumb and whispering into his ear.

“I have a flair for the dramatics. Always have.” Louis shrugged out and sat down on the floor with his arms back to prop himself up. “Yeah, we remember Lou.” Harry gave to him. He got a pointed glare but the man stuck out his tongue playfully at the man in white and smiled at him. He smiled at him like how Liam and Zayn smiled at each other.

“Okay, you” Zayn pointed to Harry, “explain. Now.”

“Alright, the reason we all are here is to warn you. Both sides know about your union and are coming to split it up. Angels and demons alike will be after you to either kill you or take you so far away from each other you’ll never be able to see each other again.”

“Why?” Liam asked softly. He didn’t like any sound of this but he listened intently anyway.

“Because you’re union is forbidden love, always has been. An angel and demon can’t be together. God doesn’t allow that.” Niall piped up.

“I’m not a demon!” Zayn barked at them.

“Oh yes you are Zayn. You are one just like I am except you’ve been subdued. Had any weird dreams? Lots of fire and brimstone? Screaming?” Louis asked him with one arched eyebrow, perfectly manicured and sharp at the tips.

His face paled. He knew about the dreams. Only Liam knew about those. Said man looked over at Zayn with disbelief circling his irises.

“That’s what I thought. Yes Zayn, you’re a demon. Well partially anyway. Just like loverboy over here is still part angel.” He motioned towards Liam who was starting to feel a bit sick to his stomach.

“That explains so much.” Josh sort of whispered out getting the attention of everyone. Liam had forgotten he was still there. “That’s why you’re so good Li! Like unnaturally good.” He looked over to Liam like this was all making sense. Still didn’t make sense to the two involved but they had to hear it out now. Can’t just have three people, or whatever they were, coming in all saying the same thing and not hear it out.

“Ha, yeah even as an angel, Liam put us to shame.” Niall chuckled out and turned to Josh giving him a smile that damn near sent the apparently only human in the room into cardiac arrest. Damn he was pretty.

“So wait, I’m an angel?” Liam looked to the three new men in his home.

“Well sort of, you’re still partially an angel. When God banished you he bound your powers and all angelic gifts Harry and I here have. But your personality and demeanor and what makes you you is still the same.” Niall told him.

“Just like what Lucifer did with Zayn. They both made you human except there is still the tiniest part of you that is what you were. So you two will grow old and eventually die but when Zayn dies he comes back to Hell and when you die, you go up there.” Louis pointed towards the ceiling.

“So is that why-“ Zayn started but Harry cut him off.

“Yes, that’s why you both fell so fast for each other. Because you’ve been in love for eons, probably since the beginning when He created everything. But love between any beings that isn’t human is forbidden. That’s why Zayn saw you in his dreams and recognized your eyes. That’s why there’s always sparks and tingling when you touch. That’s why you both felt like you’ve known each other forever. Because you have.”

“Wow. That’s so romantic.” Josh gushed out.

“Not so romantic when there are others trying to kill you for it.” Niall looked over at him and placed one hand on Josh’s knee. He’d never felt something so nice in his life and his eyes fluttered shut at the angel’s touch.

“But why can’t we be together now? I mean if we’re not really us then why does it matter?” Liam asked to the angels on his couch. Angels. What the fuck?

“Because you two were separated and bound by opposing forces. God couldn’t damn you Liam, you did nothing wrong but fall in love with Zayn and you are beyond beloved up there. So He bound you and trust me He didn’t want to, but He couldn’t have you sneaking out of Heaven to meet Zayn on Earth.” That was Niall answering him.

“And Lucifer felt the same way about Zayn. Zayn refused to punish the wicked like he was supposed to because he was too far in love with you to hurt anyone. Liam, you’re the reason Zayn could never harm anyone in Hell, he loved you too much, had too much compassion and kindness and mercy, three traits you don’t have as a demon.” Louis chimed in.

“So am I the reason he went to Hell? Because I loved him?” Liam looked so guilty.

“No, the reason Louis and Zayn fell from grace is because they fought along side Lucifer in The War. That’s the only reason. Liam, you stayed with us because you fought along God’s side. But when it came for you two to strike each other you couldn’t. And after The War was over and all the renegades fell you and Zayn continued to see each other. Now it was bad enough two angels had fallen in love but now they stayed in love and one was a demon. That’s a big no no.” Niall informed them.

“So why can’t two angels be in love then?” Josh asked the group of beings. Niall answered him, “Because love is a human emotion and only humans are allowed to have it. We’re simply messengers and warriors of God, nothing more.”

“That’s so unfair, I think everyone should be able to love.” Josh sounded downtrodden and Niall put his hand on his knee and squeezed. There was that feeling again.

“And demons are obviously only allowed to torture and punish. Never to love and especially to never love an angel.” Louis called out.

“What was that you said about you and Harry? You two didn’t want to end up like us?” Liam asked Louis who seemed to stiffen and shut down slightly. With a low voice he answered, “The same thing happened with me and Harry. We both fell in love and when The War broke out we did the same thing you did. But after I fell from grace I refused to see him.” He sounded so defeated. Like that was the only thing to have ever bothered the demon.

“Yeah, he decided he’d rather remember what we had in Heaven than what happened to you, happen to us. He’d rather have an eternity of misery and loneliness than a life of never having me at all.” Harry spoke this time and if an angel could cry he’d be doing it now.

“That’s so sad.” Zayn let out this time. He truly sounded sympathetic.

“Yeah, we were-“ Harry started but was cut off by Louis, “are.”

“Right, are in love but I’d rather remember Louis and what we had then be turned into a human, or at least sort of, and not remember him at all.” He shrugged.

“Did you hurt people in Hell then? I mean if Zayn couldn’t do it because of me I would think you couldn’t because of Harry.” Liam asked him sweetly. He didn’t want to piss off a demon.

“I did it to keep up appearances. Trust me I don’t like doing it. And I know Harry doesn’t like it either but I have to do what I’m supposed to. Even if that means hurting myself to even keep a piece of Harry in my mind.”

“Anyway, enough with the drama, but I’m guessing we all came here to tell you both to cut it off now before someone gets hurt or killed.” Louis changed the subject.

“I don’t think it’ll happen Lou. I mean look, both Lucifer and God split them up as human and still they found each other. I mean, talk about destiny and fate.” Niall waved over to them as if showing them off.

“Still Niall, don’t you love our brothers enough to keep them safe?” Harry asked the other angel. “Of course I do, but I don’t want them to lose each other in death for all of eternity.”

“I’d rather lose him in death than never see him again.” Zayn retorted with a strong voice.

“Now that’s the Zayn I remember. Always ready to fight for Liam. Always.” Louis smiled at him.

“Whoa, you guys just got together. I mean come on, isn’t it a bit too early to be speaking of death and such?” Josh asked the two whose hands were held tight.

“No Josh, I love him. More than anything and if I have to die because of it then so be it.” He stared deep into Zayn’s golden eyes and truly knew what he felt. Niall turned to Josh, “Listen, this isn’t just some crush. These two have been together for longer than your human brain can fathom. Since the beginning of time and then some. This is something that runs deep.”

“Okay so what do we do? Like is there anyway we can hide or something?” Liam asked the two angels who both shook their heads. “There’s no way to hide, both sides can find you. Sense you out, either of you alone is harder to track since your other side is so faint but when you’re together it’s like a beacon. Angels and demons are never that close to one another unless there’s a good reason and that reason is usually battle.” Harry told them but kept glancing at Louis.

“Is there anyway we can, I don’t know, get the other parts out of us. Like maybe an exorcism type deal?” Zayn asked the three. The two angels shook their heads. Louis’ voice came ringing through, “Actually, I think there is.”

Five heads snapped over to him, “Well being in Hell for so long you learn a few things. When I was traipsing around I had heard a few others talking about this woman on Earth who had very powerful magic, almost as strong as ours, and they spoke about how she was able to banish demons and angels as well. With a bit more snooping around I found out she had actually done it to some others like Liam and Zayn. Most times it didn’t work because having something that is such a part of you removed could kill you and most don’t survive it. But it has worked. I’ve actually met a few humans, full humans, who used to be demons and somehow escaped Hell and now lead normal lives.”

“That’s brilliant!” Zayn actually smiled this time.

“That’s dangerous. It could kill you both and if it does then you’re separated for good. There’s no coming back from that. Zayn, you’ll go to Hell and become a demon again and Liam becomes an angel again. And if you two start doing what you were doing before, which I’m certain you will, then you’ll be truly separated, they won’t just turn you human and erase your memories, they’ll blink you into non-existence.” Niall’s voice was cautionary.

“Sod it, you still have to try.” Josh told the blond angel next to him.

“Li? Do you want to try?” Zayn asked him quietly blocking out everyone else in the room. He rubbed his thumb against Liam’s cheek and the man leaned into the touch. If he had to die he would and if his entire existence were ended, well he’d do it too. He’d do it for Liam.

“Yes.” He whispered back and closed his eyes feeling those warms hands tingle his cheek. He was terrified of having to do this. Having both Heaven and Hell working against him but if he couldn’t be with Zayn, he’d take on both armies himself if he had too. There was no stopping him.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Zayn stood up. “I’m coming.” Josh stood defiantly.

“No! Josh I can’t have you do something like this! It’s dangerous! You could be killed!” Liam adamantly refused walking over to him and grasping his shoulders.

“Liam, I’m not about to let you go on and do this without me. You’re my best friend and if I have to fight to save you and the love of your life, “ he turned and looked at Zayn who was floored by the sweet sentiment, “then I’ll do it. Besides, you really think I was going to let you leave and have all the fun? Not to mention I want to get to know this blond angel over here, literal angel mate, how wicked is that?”

Niall’s eyes looked confused as he was met with big brown eyes from Josh and a wink. Liam didn’t know angels could blush.

XXXX

The three humans asked the two angels and one demon to please prove their actual existence and Harry, Niall and Louis all looked at each other like this were something they’d rather not do.

“I hope you three are ready.” Louis warned them and he was the first to change. They watched as his skin grew darker and what looked like black ink was snaking around his throat and visible skin. Then he started to grow and grow until his head almost hit the ceiling-about twelve feet-and his eyes went solid black. Small horns protruded from his forehead and his teeth sharpened into menacing spikes of white. Lastly a giant pair of wings sprouted from his back, black tattered feathers fanned out around him going from wall to wall and the tips of the feathers were the same color blue as his eyes before.

Fucking terrifying. Josh cowered into Niall’s side and the angel awkwardly put an arm around him. Zayn clung to Liam and the man did it back seeing this seemingly harmless man grow into something from a nightmare. Then he shrunk back and looked perfectly normal. “Pretty scary yeah? You should have seen Zayn. Scarier but prettier that’s for sure.”

“I don’t think he was prettier.” Harry’s deep voice came out and Louis bashfully smirked at him.

Then it was Harry and Niall’s turn, “You might want to step back. It’s gonna get cramped in here.” Niall told them all.

The four backed away against the wall with Louis crossing his arms like he’d seen this a million times, which he probably had as Zayn, Liam and Josh looked on in awe. The two started to glow-fucking glow-and they’re skin seemed like marble as they both started growing in height and width much like Louis did.

The only difference was that their bodies were soon clad in what looked like robes and not what Louis was wearing which was just his clothing and the brightest light came from right behind their heads. Then their wings popped out and Liam had never seen anything more stunning-other than Zayn of course-in his life. Harry’s were snow white and the tips were a deep brown that faded into gold and beige as they elongated.

Niall’s were a dusty gray that grew darker near the edges and tips. Josh walked forward to Niall and asked if he could touch them. Niall allowed it and Josh nearly fell over with how soft and light and perfect they felt. “You’re beautiful.” He looked up at Niall’s face towering above him and the angel blushed again.

After the two angels came back to their human-esque form and the three humans packed some bags full of clothes and what they figured they’d need they all walked outside to start their journey. Liam had asked Josh what they were to do about work and Josh said he’d take care of it. Zayn did the same for himself. Fifteen minutes later they came back to the car.

They all piled up into Zayn’s big black car-he was thankful it was a land yacht because six people fit in it just fine-and took off. Louis had said that conveniently enough this woman lived in the Scottish highlands somewhere in a cave. She was centuries old and had access to powerful magic and many a demon and angel had come to seek her assistance in becoming human.

Liam had asked why since if angels and demons had wings and could fly and also just appear anywhere that they didn’t just pop up into Scotland and save themselves the long drive. Harry informed him that it takes a lot of magic to transport not only yourself as an angel or demon but even more if you’re carrying someone else. And with the heavy mixture of human/angel/demon floating around them they’d be found faster.

Josh kept asking Niall what Heaven was like and how God was in person and kept blabbering on about anything he could turned in his seat. Zayn was driving, Liam in the middle and Josh on the passenger side. Louis was behind Zayn, Harry to his right and Niall behind Josh. Liam noticed the tentative finger holding between the angel and demon behind him but made no motion to comment.

In fact he didn’t really speak. His mind was wracked with all this new information about himself. He wasn’t just some goody two shoes from Wolverhampton. No, he was an angel, or at least a part of him still was. He had fought in the name of God with two of the passengers in the car. And the driver was the one he had fallen in love with in Heaven but who unfortunately fell from grace as he fought with Lucifer.

This was truly something he couldn’t fathom even happening to anyone much less himself.

Zayn was much like Liam at this point. He tuned out Josh and Niall’s conversation since they were the only ones talking. He saw that Harry and Louis were silent as well but were sort of staring at each other and Liam was doing the same but straight ahead. He could practically hear the gears in the man’s head turning. His were doing the same. One day he meets this guy he had seen in his dreams then boom, he’s actually a demon who fell in love with an angel when he still was one and now here they are trying to find a woman who could make it so that Liam and Zayn could be together.

It was all too much and Zayn chain smoked on the drive through the English countryside making their way to Scotland to find a woman who could possibly help them. After going through almost an entire pack, Liam pulled the smoke out of his mouth and actually took a drag then flicked it out the window.

“Li?” He looked over. Liam sure as fuck didn’t smoke. He barely could drink a beer.

“Just wanted one, this is crazy Zayn.” And he pulled one of Zayn’s white knuckled fists from the steering wheel and linked their hands together. For some reason Zayn didn’t even realize how very tense he was but automatically relaxed when Liam brought their hands together and rested his head slightly on his shoulder. He kissed his head keeping his eyes on the road, “I know babe. We’ll make this happen. Nothing is going to stop me from loving you. Not Heaven, Hell or anyone.”

Liam sighed, “Ditto.”

XXXX

Night had fallen around them and the only stops they had made were to refill the gas tank and grab some small snacks to keep them going along. The three in the front seat were tired though, they had been driving for hours and sleep was upon them, not to mention being in the car for so long was cramping their legs as well.

At the insistence of Josh they pulled over to some random country motel that seemed like it was straight from a few decades ago. Niall, Harry and Louis asked why they needed to stop and that they should keep going to get there as soon as possible, Zayn asked if any of them could drive. The three supernatural beings looked at him funny. He then told them that they needed sleep even if the two angels and demon didn’t.

“Oh yeah, you’re mostly human. You need that weird thing called sleep.” Niall piped up making Josh smirk at him. They entered the dingy front office-if it could even be called that-and Louis actually stepped up with a wink to a very baffled group.

“We need one room. Two beds.” He spoke sweetly to a very grumpy looking old man. He eyed the six men together and grimaced at them thinking it was some weird homosexual orgy or something about to take place. He was about to ask for the money but Zayn saw Louis’ eyes flash black and the man just handed over a key and Louis turned to leave. The five followed him and Liam jogged away from Zayn-he didn’t like that-and came up to Louis’ side, “What was that?”

“Demons have their ways of persuasion. Not like I was going to have you pay for this. Only three of you will be sleeping.” He shrugged and found the room opening the door and the six walked inside. It was as to be expected, two beds that could just hold three in them with a rickety table, a television that probably hadn’t been used in ten years and a small bathroom.

“So you guys don’t have to sleep?” Josh asked slinging their bags to the floor and pulling out a towel and some toiletries.

“No, we don’t sleep or eat or anything.” Harry told him flatly but his eyes stayed focused on Louis who was playing with the television and it’s slightly fuzzy picture.

“Sounds cool, gonna shower.” And he turned away closing the door behind him.

Liam plopped down onto the bed even more tired that he already felt and collapsed into the actually soft pillows and fluffy duvet. Zayn timidly crawled up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck, “You okay?”

“M’fine. Just really tired is all. Lots of shit to soak in. Like, we’re not supposed to be doing this.” He sounded morose and somber. Zayn didn’t like that either.

“Do you not want to?” Zayn asked him and Liam slowly rolled around in his arms. He pulled Zayn even closer and reached behind him to twine their fingers together, “Of course I do, and I love you. Just that this, well, this is something different and we could very well die because of it.”

His brown eyes looked down softly but Zayn brought his face back up, “I’ll die for you a thousand times as long as I can hold you at least once.” And he brought their lips together. They were shaken from their embrace and lip lock by Harry’s deep voice, “You said that exact same thing to him before we went to war.”

Zayn perked up his head to see Niall and Louis watching television with both of them asking questions neither knew the answer to like why those people were going so mad just because a black and white ball went into a net. Harry was facing them sat on the other bed, “What?”

“What you just said Zayn, you said the same thing right before the battle. Liam was begging you to fight with us and was more than worried you’d die. The last thing you said to him was ‘I’ll die a thousand times as long as I can hold you at least once’. Then we started fighting and well you sort of know how everything ended.”

“If I remember correctly, you said it to him each time you both parted on Earth when you were still in full form.” Niall chimed in but never took his eyes off the screen.

“How do you know?” Liam asked still in Zayn’s embrace. He couldn’t be bothered to get out of it, it was too comfortable and warm and safe and he was just so damn tired.

“When you’d come back from seeing him, of course only Harry and I knew about your little rendezvous with Zayn but you would tell us each time that’s what he’d say after you kissed. Every time Liam.”

“It’s true Zayn, I don’t know how many times you’d whisper to me behind the Lake of Fire that you had seen Liam again and always uttered ‘I’ll die for you a thousand times as long as I can hold you at least once.’ Truly epic words Zayn. Truly.” Louis turned to them with a sad expression and his eyes washed over Harry. The angel’s head dropped and dark curls covered his face.

“Wow, Zayn, do you really mean it?” Liam pondered to him with tears built up in his eyes. He had never heard anyone speak to him so whole-heartedly and it seemed he had spoken to him before like this. Every time. For forever he’d said those words.

“Of course I mean it. You’re everything Li. Everything I’ve been missing, everything I’ve wanted, everything that makes me complete.” And he brought their lips together as two angels and one demon looked on.

“Just like old times.” Niall spoke softly.

Then Josh stepped out of the shower with only the towel wrapped around his waist and he looked puzzled as to why Liam and Zayn snogging on the bed was entertainment for the masses, “Did I miss something?”

Three heads looked over and Josh was quite pleased that Niall’s eyes widened a bit seeing his dripping muscular form out in the open.

Liam and Zayn pulled apart with Liam’s eyes gleaming, “No you didn’t miss anything really. But he really does love me and I love him.” He sniffled.

Josh came over and patted his shoulder, “I can tell. Now clear up the waterworks, you should be happy you found him. Again I imagine.” Liam smiled and brought his mouth back to Zayn’s.

Josh turned around as the two angels and demon were still watching, “Oi! Perverts, let’s leave the boys with some privacy.” He quickly dressed himself in track bottoms and t-shirt then grabbed Niall by his arm and beckoned the other two outside. “Let’s go for a walk yeah? I want to hear more about their story.”

He slipped his arm around Niall’s and the man-angel-slightly flexed but didn’t remove him as the four walked down the street. Niall told him all about being an angel with Harry chiming in as well to add details the blond didn’t. Louis had actually linked his arm under Harry’s much like Josh had done and he stayed quiet but his small smile spoke louder than any word.

They spent about an hour walking through dirt paths and countryside telling old stories of interactions with humans and stories from the Bible, some were true and some weren’t, and how the humans were so revered and hated on both sides of the spectrum. Niall stopped them in their tracks, “Do you feel that?”

“No I don’t feel anything.” Josh shrugged. “I do.” Came both Louis and Harry.

“Liam.” Niall and Harry breathed in unison and within a millisecond their massive wings sprung from their backs. Josh only had a moment to feel himself wrapped in Niall’s arms and soon he was soaring across the countryside being held up by gray wings.

XXXX

Liam and Zayn were too busy rolling around attacking each other with burning fingertips and bathing tongues and declarations of love to notice someone else had joined the party.

Someone who wasn’t invited.

“Oh how sweet, the forbidden couple once again united. Shame.” A very light female voice broke through the room

Liam and Zayn flew apart with Zayn rolling off the bed onto the floor and Liam looking on in fear. He probably was never going to get used to people just showing up unannounced. What they both saw was a woman, she was spectacular looking, with blonde hair flowing down her shoulders and the most demure aura around her. Except it was tarnished with anger and malice.

“Who-who are you?” Liam asked scared out of his whits.

“Oh brother, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you still will not let that heathen and betrayer go. I’m sorry but this cannot happen again.” This beautiful woman spoke and her body, which was first clothed in robes, began to transform into bronze looking armor. Then a sword the same size as her appeared in her hand that glinted in the light and was sharper than any man made instrument.

“I do not wish to kill you brother but I shall destroy the fallen one.” She brought her blue eyes over to Zayn who was getting up off the floor and Liam scrambled to be in front of him and stand, “No! You won’t hurt him!”

“Just like you always were, always ready to protect what you love.” She spit onto the carpet, “If I must then I shall slaughter you both. I’m sorry brother but it’s in His name.” And she raised her sword and brought it slashing down fast but Liam was quick enough to pull Zayn away so that they both rolled onto the bed as the blade came down. He cried out in pain.

“Ahhhh god!” Liam yelled out, the slice had almost missed him-almost-and Zayn looked to see Liam had a deep gash to his arm that poured blood and his hand went to cover it. Liam was whimpering in pain feeling the searing burn of the sword cut through his muscles and tendons and blood continued to pour out.

“Now brother, why would you ever want to protect the fallen? He fought against the Father. He needs to be vanquished.” She looked so sweet but her words were much less than that.

“Because-because I love him!” Liam spoke through gritted teeth and shakily stood up onto the floor with Zayn standing behind him. “You can kill me but not him, I won’t allow it.” Something flashed in his mind of having to do something similar. He remembered himself with armor quite like hers and a flaming sword, soaring through the heavens and slashing down anyone who opposed. He was having a flashback of The War.

“Pity, I do love you Liam, but you know we’re not supposed to fall in love with anything. Now you must pay the price. We thought being banished to the Earthly realm would suffice but apparently it did not. I’m sorry brother.” She raised her sword and Liam knew he couldn’t do anything to protect either of them so he turned quickly to hold Zayn and brought him down to the floor.

Then an explosion came through the door sending scraps of wood and debris flying throughout the room. The two looked up to see Niall and Harry both with swords drawn and a look of pure intent upon their faces. Louis stood next to them holding two giant fireballs in his open palms and fanged teeth bared.

“Well, well, well. What is it we have here? Brothers Harry and Niall, did you come to destroy them with me? What a family affair.”

“We came here to warn and protect them. Perrie, this is not your fight.” Harry snarled at her.

“Oh brother I think it is. You know these two are to never be together. And you say you fight and protect them? You’re as damned as this scum here.” She pointed to Zayn whose anger was growing by the minute.

“Then so be it. They are our friends and we will protect them until we can do what we must so that they are together.” It was Niall who snapped at her. Josh watched the whole thing wide eyed and shaking, Niall looked absolutely petrifying with his eyes darkened and sword raised along with Harry’s. He was so gentle and docile one minute then the next he had a Heavenly weapon in his grasp.

“There’s nothing you can do brothers. They are not what Father wanted and so they must be destroyed.” She snapped back at him.

“And how do you know what He wants? He hasn’t spoken to any of us since The War so how would you know what He wants done with these two? He’s a merciful and just Father and I will not allow you to prove me wrong just yet.” Niall’s voice was dangerous and gravelly.

“It has been that way since the beginning dear brother, we all know they should not be together. Human or otherwise. It is forbidden for one of us to partake in human emotion. We are not worthy of such splendor.” Perrie countered back with her sword still pointed at Zayn and Liam’s hunched figures.

“I’ll be the judge of that. AHHHH!” Niall cried out as he brought his sword up and Perrie blocked it. The sounds of metal clashing were that of a sonic boom in the room making Liam and Zayn and Josh wince in pain. The two Heavenly beings fought back and forth with only bright sparks coming from the connection of their swords and grunts of their battles.

There were flickers of where they were as things were knocked over and Louis helped the two out from between the beds and brought them outside to safety in the parking lot. He dragged Josh along with the help of Harry who still had his sword drawn.

“Help him!” Josh cried to Harry as he pulled out of his grasp, “Gladly.” And the man disappeared and there were more sounds of metal upon metal and unearthly yells of battle coming from the room above them on the second floor.

Then there was a scream that Louis’ body stiffened at, “Harry.” He whispered out.

Zayn looked at him, like a friend, “Help him.”

He nodded his head and in a blur he was gone and more sounds came from the room.

“We should get in the car. Just keep driving. That’s what they’d want us to do right?” Liam looked to Zayn for the answers. He needed someone to take control of this because there were two angels and a demon fighting one very pissed off and very determined angel.

“But we don’t know where we’re going.” Josh cried out hearing Niall upstairs. He already knew his battle sounds and he feared for his life. Just met him a day ago and already he cared so much. Maybe it was something like Liam and Zayn?

“We’ll find a way, come on!” Zayn hollered out as he basically threw Liam into the passenger seat and Josh dove in back. The man in back asked what they would do about their clothing and such but Zayn quickly shut him down whether it is clean clothes or death. All they needed were their wallets with money and that’s it. Josh quieted.

The three drove off into the night, speeding upwards the island with no idea where to go or what to do but knew that they had to get out of there as soon as possible. Liam had told them that with that much activity going on there would be more visitors and if any one of them was near they would be killed. It made perfect sense. So they kept on driving. And driving.

Neither three needed to sleep; they were wide awake at this point. Josh made a tourniquet from his shirt and wrapped Liam’s wound with it to stop the bleeding making the man hiss in pain.

They stayed silent as Zayn barreled up towards the Scottish border and Liam very warily wrapped his hand around Zayn’s bicep. Zayn calmed a bit at the touch and shared a look between the two of them.

It was the look of ‘this is it.’ And they kept driving.

XXXX

“I won’t let you destroy them!” Harry growled at Perrie who was quickly losing the battle. She had two angels and a demon against her. Not very good odds.

“Oh and why not? Cause you think you and your precious Louis could have what they do?!” She snapped back and tossed them both off with the force of her sword. Most the furniture had been turned to splinters and rubble due to the thrashing and slicing of the weapons.

“No! Because they deserve it! They are in LOVE Perrie, how can you not be okay with that?” Niall cried out with a grimace as his sword was pushed back towards him.

“Because we are not supposed to feel love. At least not in love with something. Yes, we can love all beings but are not supposed to be attached to one and give it everything we already have. It’s not in God’s will!” She retorted.

“Why not? Why can’t we all love something more than we do something else? Don’t you think we should have the same types of free will that humans have? We were created first yet they are revered as the most powerful.” Harry growled out.

Louis came up near his side and conjured his fireballs in her face. “You sound like Lucifer Harry. So selfish and prideful. Vanity is the mother of all sins!” She yelled out.

“No! I’m not selfish. I just want all what others can have! Is that so wrong I’d like to hold onto someone who makes me feel like I’m complete? Makes me whole? Why is that so wrong?!” Harry screamed out as he looked at Perrie with wet eyes-angels didn’t cry-but he looked at her like that. Her face softened slightly. Only slightly.

“You’re weak Harry. Always have been. Just because you fell for the fallen, you’re weak. You’re a disgrace to His name.” She raised her sword.

“NO!” Niall screamed out and brought his sword to pierce through her stomach, the metal whined and screeched as the sword went through her armor. Her body trembled and light dimmed around her skin as the sword of her brother pierced her body, “I’m sorry sister, but you’ve lost the faith.”

She crumpled to the ground with Niall’s sword still through her and disappeared in a whiff of white smoke leaving his sword still intact on the ground. He stood up shaking-he had just killed a sister-and looked to Harry who still kept his gaze focused on the slight stain she left on the carpets. “Harry, HARRY! It’s alright. We’ll get through this.” He clapped his shoulder.

He stood there staring at where Perrie had once been but was broken from it by Louis who pulled his hand into his, “Hi Harry.” He whispered out cautiously.

“Hi Lou.” He leaned down and brought their lips together. It’d been millennia since they had touched each other like that. And it was all worth it. The two were separated by Niall’s voice, “Josh and them have gone.”

XXXX

The three in the car raced up towards and past the border of Scotland seeing the landscape change from small towns and villages to the cities of Glasgow and Edinburgh and continued going north. All knew where the Scottish highlands were but none knew exactly where to go.

Liam got a twinge of pain making his eyes slam shut and finger come to massage his temples.

“Baby?” Zayn asked warily. They were going on no sleep and adrenaline and he worried if that was messing with his beloved. He’d fight anything that would dare to harm his Liam and now was not different.

“Take a right, right here!” The man cried out in pain and Zayn looked to see a brush covered entrance to a road-the most bullshit definition of a road-but turned on to it and followed the rocky path up it.

The car bounced the three back and forth as Liam continued to massage his head and they were taken higher and higher in altitude. Zayn didn’t much like heights so this wasn’t fun for him. He tried to make the ride as pleasant as possible since Josh was being thrown like rag doll in the backseat and Liam seemed to be in so much pain.

“Li, come on, what can I make it stop?” He asked him seeing a few tears leak from those big brown eyes.

“Keep going. She’s here.” He spoke with finality and brought one hand out to grip Zayn’s knee in reassurance. “Okay babe, almost there then.” He tried to soothe and felt so guilty cause Liam was writhing in pain the closer they got.

Zayn stopped the car that was on a very thin man made road up a summit and looked over to Liam, “Li, we can stop this now. All we have to do is stop.”

“NO! I won’t lose you again! Zayn, keep driving!” He moaned out in pain as Zayn pushed forward with guilt and sorrow flooding from his car just like the exhaust. The closer they got, the more in pain Liam was.

He stopped the car again a few hundred feet more, “Liam, it’s okay. You don’t have to do this. Please, I don’t want to make you hurt like this. Please.” His voice began to waver. He couldn’t do this to Liam.

“NO! You have to. Just like you said, you’d die a thousand times to hold me at least once, I’ll go through this so that you can. Please Zayn, just get there!” He cried out. His wails were heartbreaking and Josh was in the backseat actually crying at this point. His best friend was in so much pain.

“Zayn, go.” He gripped the man’s shoulder and gave him an ‘it’s okay’ gesture and the man continued on his venture up the mountain with Liam whimpering in pain the closer they got. Eventually they came up to a relative clearing/cliff that had an open face cave in their midst.

Zayn helped Liam gingerly out of the car with Josh helping and the two were met with a woman. She had wiry gray hair, old tattered robes of all different decaying colors and milky white eyes. She was blind.

“Ah the forbidden ones. I wondered when you two would come here.” She offered them with a raspy drawl. The woman turned and waved her hand for them to follow and brought them into the cave. It was much warmer in the cave than all had imagined with a fire and what looked like a home inside of it.

There was a bed off to the corner and a table and loads of shelves filled with jars and cases of substances that nobody knew about but her. The only light was the fire from the middle part of the room-as cliché as it was; a large black cauldron hung above it-but the three dragged Liam into it.

“I know why you’ve come here. This is a very special occasion actually. Was wondering if my services would be needed in such a time and it seems they have.” Her raspy voice echoed throughout the cavern.

“Please, help us.” Zayn begged her holding up Liam who was still whining in pain.

“Funny to hear a demon beg, but no matter. Yes, I think I can help you. All we need is, “ the woman shuffled off and grabbed various jars and weird shaped bottles from all the shelves she had. Even for someone who was blind, she had great memory or something.

 

She threw more liquids and solids into the cauldron than Zayn knew existed, “And what is this supposed to do?”

“Well my dear demon, this is supposed to extract from you and you’re lover, the Heavenly and Hellish parts of you, leaving you human.”

He watched as more things were added to the concoction and it started to boil a sickly black. She stirred the liquid that boiled and bubbled-if this wasn’t such a dire situation, the three might have found it funny-and she leaned forward to smell it. She came back with an, “Ah, perfect. Now let’s get you two to the sacred circle so I can administer this and get you two right.”

The woman took a glass bottle and dipped it into the mixture and corked the top then beckoned the three to follow her. Liam was still weak with pain and he didn’t even make noises anymore, just shuffled his feet with Zayn and Josh holding him up on either side. Josh asked her, “Why is he hurting and how did he know where to find you?”

She didn’t turn but continued leading them up the summit that was narrow and jagged with rocks, “Because his angelic side knows he shouldn’t be here. For something from Heaven to wish to become human is blasphemy and the closer they come to me and this sacred ground the more it hurts because it’s supposed to turn them away. With demons it doesn’t affect them since they have fallen from the light of God.”

It took them some time to basically drag Liam up the summit following the old woman but were finally there to see an amazing view of the Scottish landscape filled with rolling hills and lush green. On top of the summit was an area in white, a huge circle with strange symbols carved into the stone and dirt and a giant fire pit in the center.

“Now, demon, take him to this side and lay him down while you go on the other.” She pointed to the opposing sides of the fire pit.

Zayn did as directed and he didn’t want to let go of Liam as the man was pale and looked anguished but he followed her instructions and lay him down then took his spot never letting his eyes falter from watching him.

“Now, human, get them to drink this and it has to be half for each of them while I start the ritual.” She thrust the bottle filled with black into Josh’s hands and he quickly ran over to Liam first and opened it holding Liam’s head up, “Drink Liam, come on mate. This will all be over soon. Just drink this for me.” He started to pour it into Liam’s mouth making him cough and splutter.

The throbbing in Liam’s head and exhaustion was making him weak and he couldn’t even open his eyes. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was if you asked him. All he knew was that he was in excruciating pain and a faint voice was telling him to drink. He opened his mouth and tasted something awful, something bitter and burnt tasting making him cough.

“Z-Zayn.” He tried to scream but his throat was raw from whatever he drank and he hurt so much he couldn’t even gather the strength to call for him.

“Liam! I’m here!” Zayn called over across the pit to him and watched Josh pour the mixture into his mouth.

“Swallow it Li, everything’s going to be fine and Zayn will be here.” Josh soothed to him and he really wished he had Niall here to help him. But he figured if a part angel would be like this at this place, he could only imagine how horrible it would be for Niall and Harry.

Josh lay Liam’s head back down onto the ground then rushed to Zayn who grabbed the bottle and chugged the rest of the mixture with a full body shiver and grimace to his face, “Fuck, I thought vodka straight was bad.” Josh sort of smiled at him as Zayn lay back down and kept his eyes on Liam.

“Human, come here.” The woman called and took the bottle from his hands. “I sense a magic in you boy, you should have some form of it in you, to befriend an angel is no easy matter. Here, take this, “ She handed him a dagger.

“What am I supposed to do with this? They have powers and swords of Heaven!” He cried out seeing the small blade in his hand with the black leather handle. She huffed in annoyance, “Protect them, once the circle is open, you’ll know what to do.”

He didn’t know what she meant by that but he walked and stood in between his two friends, Zayn looked at Liam while Liam lay still and pale and in torment. Josh jumped back when the fire pit a foot in front of him burst forth with towering flames at least twenty feet high and the woman began chanting.

It was something the three couldn’t recognize at all and the circle around them began to glow. Her voice became louder repeating the chant and it sounded almost like ancient Latin. The glowing became more intense.

Zayn felt something stirring in his gut, something hot and unkempt inside him. His body went rigid and still, his head snapped forward so all he saw was sky and the towering fire. No matter how hard he tried to look at Liam he couldn’t. Then his eyes closed.

Liam was so far gone and weak from pain he felt the burn in his gut but didn’t pay any attention to it as his body went rigid and his head throbbed even more. He wanted to die. He wanted Zayn. He wanted something to make this stop.

Josh looked on as his two friends went solid and began to glow themselves, Zayn red and Liam white. Then they’re bodies started to rise off the ground as the woman continued to chant and the fire looked like it gained intensity.

There were a succession of Earth shattering screeches and booms in the sky as Josh looked up to see angel after angel appear. They all had different colors of armor clad to their bodies and massive swords in their hands. Their eyes were bright with power and purpose as they swooped down with swords above their heads and aiming straight for Liam and Zayn’s floating bodies.

Josh felt something stir inside him, something like command and he watched as the seemingly whimpy dagger in his hand grew into a massive sword that he had no idea how he had the strength to hold. He dove in front of Liam and was just able to stop an angel’s sword from slicing down. The vicious sound of metal upon metal should have hurt his ears but it didn’t. He felt invincible.

Then he heard a noise he recognized. “AHHH NO!”

Josh pushed the angel away whose wings flapped quickly to regain her balance and turned to see Niall in front of Zayn doing what he was just doing. His sword had blocked a male angel’s weapon with inches to spare.

The old woman kept chanting with Liam and Zayn’s bodies glowing brighter and brighter. Then Harry showed up to take on the angel Josh had just thrown off with his giant white wings kicking up dust as he grabbed the being and flung her away. Louis’ colossal black wings were fluttering around as he threw massive fireballs at the angels and even singed one of their wings getting it to cry out in pain.

The heavens were a battle ground with Niall, Harry and Louis all using swords and balls of fire to knock other angel’s off their paths and grabbing body parts to fling them to the ground. Louis had successfully lit one on fire and the angel looked like a plane going down in a blaze of glory then landed with a heavy thud onto the ground that shook the summit to it’s core.

The old woman continued chanting with Josh running back and forth dodging slices from swords and blocking the ones he could to send them flinging backwards. Soon enough some demons appeared and took to the sky to fight the angels and it was Hell on Earth.

Some demons swooped down aiming for Zayn but Louis beat them to it and gave them a face full of fire and heavy swing of his fist followed by his slicing claws sending them screeching in pain as their black feathers fell from their wings.

“You guard him I’ve got Zayn!” Called Louis to Josh and he knew why. Louis could be there without being hurt on the ground. The angels couldn’t which was why they didn’t set foot down on the summit into the glowing circle. Liam and Zayn were still floating and glowing completely unaware to what was happening around them.

Josh blocked an angel’s strike and sliced its arm making it wail in pain but he didn’t see the other one coming from his other side. “WATCH OUT!” Came Niall’s voice and Josh turned to see an angel with venom in its eyes before he was slammed to the ground and surrounded by gray feathers. Niall pulled away and looked down at him-Josh noticed Niall was laying completely on top of him and he thought he really did look like an angel, big blue eyes that were fighting the pain he felt inside, his blond hair was aglow near the fire and his skin shone pale and creamy-Josh leaned up and kissed him.

His body felt like it could defy gravity feeling those feather soft lips touch his and his skin was tingling with something he’d never felt before. Niall pulled away standing Josh up and unfurled his wings and began to flap but before he flew away he looked at Josh and caressed his cheek. Then he was gone back into the sky with the same ferocity as before with sword raised and battle ready.

Josh had to shake off the feeling he had because there was still the life of his friends at stake but he’d like to kiss that angel again if he could.

The old woman’s chants came to a deafening roar and thunder rolled above their heads. Louis had just slashed an angel in the face getting him to scream and flap away and Josh blocked an attack sending them careening back into the sky then they both looked up seeing the sky was black and clouds clashed into each other.

The battle seemed to slow with only the far off beings still fighting each other when two bolts of lightning came down and struck both Zayn and Liam. Their two bodies arched and lit up even brighter than the glow while the fire between them exploded around them and completely engulfed them.

Lighting and fire combined and cocooned the two so that Josh was thrown back near the edge of the summit and slammed into a boulder knocking the sword from his hand. Louis was sent much like Josh and thrown back to be caught by Harry right before he fell over the ledge-probably wasn’t necessary as Louis had wings too-but Harry held Louis tight. Niall came down to kneel next to Josh and see his head was bleeding but he was still smiling and then the battle ceased.

Both angel and demon hovered around the spectacle of fire and lighting moving together in terrifying intensity then it was gone. All that was left was Liam and Zayn not glowing anymore and the two sank back to the ground. The fire in the middle went out and the old woman collapsed onto the ground breathing heavy and holding her head.

Zayn began to stir and opened his eyes to see angels and demons with massive wings and wounds fluttering above his head. He looked over to see Harry holding Louis forward and both with wide eyes then he looked the other way to see Niall holding Josh quite the same. Then his eyes landed on Liam.

“LIAM!” He sprung up and lifted him up into his embrace and held him tight. Liam didn’t move. Didn’t even flinch or breathe. Not a sound.

“Liam?” He pulled back to see his skin was pale and chest wasn’t moving. The man checked his pulse and felt none. “NO! Liam!” He began to wail and laid him back down and attempted to pump his chest with his hands, “NO! COME BACK! YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME AGAIN!”

Liam didn’t move.

“NO! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED! YOU KILLED THE ONLY THING I’VE EVER LOVED!” Zayn hollered up at the beings floating around him then went back to try and bring his Liam back. He pumped his chest and breathed into his lungs but nothing happened. Liam remained still.

“Zayn.” Josh placed his hand on the trembling man’s shoulder but he was pushed away and thankfully Niall caught him before he fell.

“NO! Liam I’m supposed to die! Not YOU! LIAM!” He screamed into his chest as the most heart wrenching sobs escaped his body and his shoulders shook. Liam was gone.

Harry and Louis clung to each other watching Zayn cry over Liam’s body and Josh began to weep as well into Niall’s chest. His best friend was gone.

“Why! Why didn’t it work? I’m not a demon anymore right?!” Zayn called to the old woman who held a look of sympathy on her face. She spoke softly, “No dear, you’re human now. But it doesn’t always work with angels. They’re too close to God for me to remove something I didn’t create. I’m sorry love, but he’s gone.” And a tear slipped down her face.

XXXX

There was a bright light in his face that woke him. Liam was somewhere strange, somewhere peaceful, but strange. There was nothing around him but light but it wasn’t blinding, it was rather warm and calm and felt very good.

Then he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in a long time. It beckoned him forward.

Liam walked into the light.

XXXX

The angels and demons and human watched as Zayn cried and wailed and cursed over Liam’s body.

“Did you hear that?” Niall asked over the events happening in front of him.

Harry nodded his head.

“What is it?” Josh asked him through his tears.

Harry spoke up, “It’s God, and He is calling us home. He has ended this now”

Louis clung to him, “Harry.” He whispered out waiting to be struck back down to Hell.

The angels around them began to look up in wonder and awe then disappear with a flash. The demons disappeared as well in a ball of smoke following.

“Why aren’t we gone too? He banished the demons and called the angels back.” Louis asked to the two.

“I don’t know Lou.” Harry spoke to him.

Then there was a rustling. Something against dirt and stone.

Zayn was too busy crying to feel something moving beneath him. He was clinging to Liam’s shirt with a vice grip as more tears flooded and soaked the cotton. Then he felt a hand start to card through his hair. He just thought it was Josh consoling him or something.

“Shh, it’s okay Zayn.”

Wait.

He lifted his head up to see Liam’s eyes halfway open and a small tired smile on his face.

“LIAM!” He pulled the man up and wrapped his arms around his body and began crying even harder. He rocked their bodies back and forth as Liam-always consoling-kept shushing him and telling him it was okay.

“Li!” Josh cried and ran from Niall’s embrace with the angel quickly behind him. Louis and Harry both had wide smiles on their faces as they circled the man in Zayn’s arms.

“It’s okay Zayn, I’m alright.” He patted his back.

“I thought I lost you!” Zayn kept crying and he crashed their lips together. Liam had warmth behind his lips and his skin was coloring again and thank God himself that he could kiss this perfect man again.

“No you didn’t lose me.” Liam cooed to him and had Zayn and Josh help him up.

“What happened?” Josh asked wiping his eyes and Niall pulled him into his side. The three had retracted their wings and come to normal form now.

“I met God.” Liam offered.

“Wow.” Harry breathed out.

“Yes, I met Him and He is sorry for what was done to us.” Linking Zayn’s fingers with his, “And He’s also very sorry for what He did to you two as well. He told me that every being deserves to fall in love. It shouldn’t be just a human emotion and now angels can love whomever they choose.”

Zayn squeezed his hand and kissed him again with tears still falling down his face but a large smile across his features. His bloodshot eyes washed over Liam’s skin and he was ecstatic that he had the love of his life back.

Liam turned to Louis who looked quite happy for them but sadness tainted the edges of it, “Louis, He has a special gift for you.”

“What?” Louis looked to him with confused eyes. Then the demon started to glow and rise into the sky. His wings unfurled and he appeared to take on his usual form but then something changed, the horns receded and his teeth were no longer fangs, but teeth. His dark clothes became the same type of clothes Harry and Niall wore when they had first met Liam.

Then his wings lightened and stretched and went from tattered black feather to shiny white outlined in cerulean blue. The same color as his eyes. His body lowered and he looked at his hands in disbelief.

Louis was an angel again.

“Lou!” Harry called out and grabbed him and kissed him with Louis wrapping his new-well sort of-wings around the curly haired angel. The two feverishly kissed and held onto each other for dear life.

Liam turned to Niall, “And Niall, He wanted me to ask. Would you like to come back home or stay here with Josh?”

Niall looked down into Josh’s eyes and knew the answer. He nodded.

“Are you sure though? I mean you’re an angel and I’m just Josh.” He shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you. And I’m pretty sure you’re in love with me.” Niall snickered to him and kissed him.

Josh knew he was right. Call it fate but he was certain that Niall was the man for him. Just like Liam and Zayn. It was fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it.

“I’ll stay here.” And he brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. The same thing happened to Niall that happened to Louis but his wings shrunk and his skin lost it’s glow and he looked just as human and Liam, Zayn, and Josh did.

“Good choice.” Zayn smiled at them and brought Niall and Josh into a hug following Liam.

They said their goodbyes to Louis and Harry wishing them all the best and that soon enough they’d see them again. The two disappeared with clasped hands and wings unfurled wearing matching smiles.

Liam and Zayn both thanked the old woman for helping them to finally be together and she lead them back down the summit to where Zayn’s car was still parked.

“The forbidden couple together at last. I was wondering when I would be called for this day. I’m just glad it had the right results.” And she walked back into her cave.

XXXX

When the four returned back to Josh and Liam’s flat, well, they all passed out for almost an entire day. Fighting angels, demons and getting rid of that part of yourself is exhausting. Niall was scared at first when he got tired wondering what it was but Josh simply pulled him into his arms and told him to close his eyes and let sleep take him.

Their lives were quite simple then. Both Liam and Zayn were completely human now as was Niall. It took a while to teach Niall how to be human and give him the rundown on how things were done but he was smart and got the hang of things pretty quickly.

A year or two after the transformation, Zayn and Liam moved in together to their own place as fiancé’s. Niall and Josh were their best men at the wedding a year later.

Liam stayed at the coffee shop and eventually owned it with Josh as his partner; Zayn finally became the artist he always dreamed of becoming. Niall became a professor of religious history-irony at its best-at a university in the city. It was rather odd since Niall wasn’t born a human but made into one but all of them guessed that the big man upstairs had something to do with the fact that he had a whole history from birth to now including his high school diploma and things of that nature.

God really does work in mysterious ways.

They all stayed close and made more friends who came and went but the four always stayed tight throughout the years. Josh and Niall got married a few years after Zayn and Liam.

At the end of their days it was Josh who went first. Niall was beyond devastated as were Liam and Zayn.

Niall went shortly after that.

All that was left was Zayn and Liam, over sixty years wedded bliss and the last night they saw each other they lay in bed talking about the battle that had been fought and all they went through to be where they were now.

“I’ll die for you a thousand times as long as I can hold you at least once.” Zayn’s voice was small and quiet in the dark of their bedroom. His wrinkled face still held that handsomeness he had in youth.

Liam leaned in and kissed him like they had for the past sixty plus years and whispered, “I know.” And shut his eyes.

They both died within minutes of each other wrapped in each other’s arms.

XXXX

Liam was once again met with that light again but this time there was someone with him. He turned to see Zayn exactly like he was when they had first met, dark black hair mussed and flawless skin. Liam looked the same as well; his skin was tight and tanned against his body.

“LIAM! ZAYN!” Josh came soaring to meet them with massive wings and Niall in tow. The two looked the same as they had when all had met each other.

“We’ve been waiting a while for you two.” Niall’s voice was light and airy like they remembered.

“Oh please, it wasn’t that long.” Came someone’s voice they hadn’t heard in decades. The two turned to see Louis with an ‘oh please’ look on his face and hand firmly clasped in Harry’s.

“You look good mates.” Zayn waved over to the four.

“Not too shabby yourself. Now come on, let’s get you two acquainted.” Harry waved them and Liam felt something flutter on his back. He had wings.

And so did Zayn.

They opened them up with disbelief to hear Niall and Josh chuckle then the two took off into the sky behind Harry and Louis who were wrestling mid-air.

“You ready?” Zayn asked holding his palm open.

“Always with you Zee.” Liam took Zayn’s hand and soared up behind their friends.

Finally home.


End file.
